Children of the Night
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Slyphers vs Gravediggers a strange twist of fate brings them together when Yami meets Bakura’s cousin Arora. Can Yami and Arora stay together or will rival spilt them apart and what happens when another rival gang comes into the picture?
1. The Slyphers and the Gravediggers

Children of the Night  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight and translating some words into Japanese. I want to give another thanks to Crimson Tears for also helping with some things. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The beautiful night sky was filled with the noises from the crowded streets below and the twinkling stars in the dark blue sky were hidden by the bright lights provided by the city streets. The teenagers of this city of darkness would descend upon these streets to wreck havoc and forget for a while who they were. They would forget the hardness of their lives at home and school; and for a few hours of the day would act like adults. They became actors in a play they had created in their own minds. Every night was a new act, every new place they descended upon within that night was a new scene, every new person they ran into was a new character.  
  
These teenagers they were greedy and arrogant, they thought only of themselves and the pleasures they could achieve. They were fools in love with the night; they cared only about pleasure and nothing more. They were hated by each other yet; they were loved by each other. To them, nothing mattered but the present, not the past nor the future; only the present. They were spoiled whether it was by their own doing or by their parents doing; either way the present, the pleasures, and themselves were the only things on their mind.  
  
They lived for themselves and no one else. They were foolish, these children of the night and they enjoyed being foolish. They were children of the night and they loved every minute of it. To them life was about the here and now and all the pleasure they could achieve from life. They cared nothing for what the circumstances of their actions were. After all why worry about tomorrow when the here and now was so much more gratifying. To the children of the night nothing else mattered but what was happening to them in the present.  
  
But what would happen if they suddenly were forced to worry about their own future and the future of others? Could these children of the night possibly learn to care about others? How far would each one go to protect this place that they loved so dearly yet hated with all their hearts. Within the walls of the perfect homes, the perfect apartments and perfect mansions lay something dark and sinister, unthinkable and forgotten. These children of the night had a reason for loving the dangers of the night. You see each of them had something at home that they wanted to escape from. They used the night as an escape from the dark, cold, loneliness of their home lives; in the night they could find someone who loved them for even a night. That was all they wanted deep down was to be loved. Perhaps in the streets they could find this love that they searched for.  
  
But if they found the love they searched for how far would they go to keep it? Would they go as far as they needed? Or only as far as they thought necessary? What if someone tried to keep their love from them would they fight? The children of the night live for one thing to find what they have lost. When it comes down to it these children of the night are nothing but lost souls of the shadows of adolescence.  
  
Arora was walking down the crowded streets humming on her way to the bus stop. She wore a dark blue dress with small pink flowers scattered all over it, the white sweater she wore protected her skin from the cool night air, and the dark brown boots kept her small feet warm; a leather chocker, black, with a silver rose encircled her slender neck. A black purse was slung across her shoulders bouncing against her hip with every step, and her violin case which was now on the heavy side as a result of her walking, crashed against her hip. She hurried across the semi crowded streets hoping to get home without encountering trouble by entering gang territory.  
  
Unfortunately as if luck were against her as she walked past a dark alleyway she was immediately surrounded by a group of males. She looked around at the young adolescents and felt a shiver of fear run up and down her spine as she took in their baggy clothes, tennis shoes, bandana wrapped heads, and their various weapons. Her sapphire blue eyes flickered with fear and she pulled her purse closer to her body almost treating it like a shield. Two of the males reached out their tan arms, dark intent glittering in their eyes and grabbed her upper arms dragging her into the dark alley.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed thrashing her body about and her raven hair whipped about her face.  
  
"What have we here?" questioned one of the males, whom was obviously the leader.  
  
Arora looked up to find herself looking into the brown eyes of a male in his early twenties with badly died red hair. He was wearing a loose baggy under shirt, and baggy blue jeans with white sneakers.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Arora softly trying to jerk away still.  
  
"I would think that would be obvious," smirked the male touching her chin. "After all it gets so lonely in a gang like mine with no Queen Bitch to satisfy our needs."  
  
"That is a tragedy, really it is," said Arora flatly. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You will be my, shall we save "pleasure slave" until I have one," smiled the male as if this was the most wonderful piece of news anyone could have heard.  
  
Then he took Arora and dragged her deeper in the alley so that no one would watch what he was doing and try to interfere, not that anyone would help her to begin with. In this world nothing mattered except yourself.  
  
"Get your hand off of me!" shouted Arora still struggling to get away from himself.  
  
Before the male that was dragging her could respond the entire group suddenly became aware of three other males blocking their way to the back of the alley.  
  
"What are you doing in my territory?" asked the shortest male who was standing in front of the other two.  
  
The male stepped into the light and the entire group got a good look at the male that was blocking their path.  
  
"I expect an answer now," growled the male flashing his white teeth.  
  
Arora's head snapped up and her eyes swept up the body of the new comer. The entire outfit was black complete with a black dog collar to add to his dark appearance, the only other color in his clothing was the dark blue sleeveless undershirt. His vest was adorned with silver colored buckles and the sleeves were ripped off. Circling his right arm was a red dragon tattoo, while the left was decorated with a piece of black leather. Even his hands were encased in black, boxing gloves with sliver spikes. His hair was spiky in the front, and weirdly colored yellow, black, and red, while his eyes were a dark purple that reminded her of her amethyst stones. He would be much more attractive if it wasn't for that twisted smirk plastered across his handsome face and the evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Yami," snarled the male tightening his grip on Arora's arms making her hiss in pain.  
  
Yami's eyes flickered greedily over the small form of the girl that looked like she would rather be in someone else's arms. A cold smirk formed on his lips and he stepped further into the light followed by two other males. One of them had shaggy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes; he wore a pair of jeans with ripped knees, a white undershirt, and a green button up shirt over it. The other male was the tallest out of the three and had light brown hair and ice blue eyes. His clothing was made up of jeans, a black shirt, and a trench coat.  
  
"Slyphers!" shouted one of the males in the gang that stood behind the male that had a hold of Arora.  
  
Arora's eyes flickered briefly in fear and she looked around her as the rest of the members of the Slypher gang came into view, surrounding the group that held onto Arora. There were a total of five females and around six males counting the one known as Yami and his companions. The Slyphers were one of the rival gangs to her cousin's gang, Gravediggers. She suddenly wished that she had been closer to her cousin's territory. But Bakura's territory was a couple of blocks away and there was no way she would be able to escape and get there in one piece. She had to find a way to escape and get to his territory.  
  
"I don't care what you do to females on your own territory but you will not do such things on mine," smirked the leader of the Slyphers removing a switchblade from the cuff on his right arm. "Leave that up to me and my men to do with our women."  
  
"What do you want with the woman?" asked the male who had yet to release his hold on Arora. "Do you want her for yourself Slypher King?"  
  
"Yakoma I do not want the woman," snarled Yami in irritation. "I just want you to take your dirty little toy out of my territory and back on your own."  
  
"You might not want the woman Slypher," came a new voice on the outer ring of the Slyphers. "But I do."  
  
The group turned and Arora could see her cousin, Bakura, standing there dressed in completely in blue save for the white sleeveless shirt and the blood red bandana that was wrapped around his upper right arm. His white hair hung wildly down his back; while his bangs hung in his eyes hiding them from view. His gang was with him looking ready and eager to duke it out with both of the gangs.  
  
"Why do you want the woman Gravedigger?" snarled Yakoma.  
  
"Why I want the woman is my own business," snorted Bakura looking up flashing his brown eyes dangerously while pulling one of his many blades from the black belt with silver chains attached to it.  
  
"Do you want her in your bed?" asked Yami smirking at his rival.  
  
"Don't be foolish," snorted Bakura spitting off to the side. "Just give me back the woman or I will be forced to kill every single last one of you. Not that I probably won't do it anyways even if you do give her back."  
  
Yami laughed and waved away Bakura like he was a pesky fly. In return Bakura snorted and returned his glare to Yakoma and his gang.  
  
"I have no need for the woman Bakura," said Yami walking away back into the shadows of the alley with the rest of his group following tossing glares at both Yakoma's gang and the Gravediggers. "Take her from them if you want and it you can."  
  
Yami and his group faded into the shadows leaving Yakoma and Bakura's gang alone in the alley.  
  
"Give me the woman," growled Bakura flipping the blade around his fingers with an agility he was known for.  
  
"And if I refuse to return her?" asked Yakoma raising an eyebrow in a challenging way while at the same time pulling Arora closer to his body.  
  
"Then you die tonight," said Bakura shrugging nonchalantly before flinging the knife at Yakoma's arm.  
  
Yakoma cried out in pain as the blade slashed through his skin and he relaxed his grip on Arora allowing her to fling herself away from him and into Bakura's arms. Bakura smirked at Yakoma as the male gripped his arm in pain and blood flowed down his arm. Bakura then lead the young woman away with a protective arm wrapped around her waist with the rest of his gang forming a group with them in the middle.  
  
Arora and Bakura's home________________________________________  
  
The Gravediggers and Arora hurried up the steps leading to a white manor with Greco-Roman pillars. The cousins lived in Arora's family mansion with Bakura's father, Arora's mother had left it to her after the older female had died and Bakura and his father moved in along with Bakura's twin Ryu. No one knew what had happened to Arora's father, since the latter had never been a big part of her life. The moment they entered the safety of the mansion Bakura dragged Arora into the front room and spun her around to look at him.  
  
"Are you insane?!" he demanded his eyes flashing dangerously. "Tell me what the hell do you think you were doing just wandering into Slypher territory like that and wearing that no less?!"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing," said Arora. "I mean I am wearing more then some of those Slypher girls."  
  
"That is not the point!"  
  
"Look!" said Arora yanking her arm out of Bakura's grasp, with some difficulty. "I am sorry alright! I was hoping I wasn't going to get caught by them. Wait! Where the hell is my violin case?"  
  
"Right here," said Malik tossing the violin case at Arora.  
  
"Thank you," said Arora in relief as she grabbed it in midair.  
  
"Why didn't you call one of us to escort you home or pick you up?" asked Bakura pacing the floor in anger.  
  
"Look I have gone back and forth to and from my violin lessons with no problems before I just didn't think about it."  
  
"You are lucky you didn't get raped or killed by one of them," said Bakura flatly. "From now on one of us will escort you to and from your violin lessons."  
  
"I am not a little girl anymore cousin; I can take care of myself you know."  
  
"You sure showed me how well you can take care of yourself tonight cousin," growled Bakura. "You are going to be escorted by me or Malik to and from your violin lessons."  
  
"Bakura really," began Arora placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes heavenward.  
  
"Don't Bakura me!" shouted Bakura. "When my father is away I am the man of the house!"  
  
"What is this the middle ages or something?!" shouted Arora throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura and Malik together  
  
"Ugh," said Arora throwing her hands up again. "Fine, I give up anything to get you both to shut up about this whole thing."  
  
"Good," said Bakura. "I don't want to find you anywhere near Slypher territory again."  
  
"How do you expect me to get to and from my violin lessons if I don't go past their territory?!"  
  
"You will find another way!"  
  
"Fine," said Arora. "Now if you don't mind I am going to bed now. Or do I need your permission to do that as well?"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass!" snorted Bakura at her retreating back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," laughed Arora hurrying up the steps. "I will see you boys in the morning. Ja otokos."  
  
"Ja," responded the boys.  
  
Bakura watched her allowing a smile to spread across his stern face; until she had disappeared into her room he then turned back to look at his gang who had gathered around him.  
  
"Keep an eye on her boys," he said. "At school and on the streets, I don't want that bastard touching her."  
  
"Which one?" chuckled Marik.  
  
"The leader of the Slyphers or the other jack ass that had a hold her?" questioned his twin Malik.  
  
"I don't want any of them near her," snapped Bakura. "If any of them go near her kill them."  
  
Malik smirked and his eyes glinted dangerously; while Marik pulled out a switch blade and licked the blade eagerly.  
  
"Sounds like fun," grinned Marik. "Why not just go and kill them now though?"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ryu walking into the room before Bakura could answer.  
  
"Nothing little brother," said Bakura sharply. "Our cousin just needed a little saving."  
  
"Why?" asked Ryu blinking innocently and looking around at the other males in the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Damn bastard," growled Bakura.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Ryu turning a raised eyebrow to Malik.  
  
"It would seem that Arora ran into some trouble with a rival gang."  
  
"Slyphers?"  
  
"No," said Bakura. "Not quit in fact they didn't seem interested in her; although I am sure that will change now that they know I have some "interest" in her. I mean Ryu that Yakoma and his bitches tried to steal her."  
  
"Why would they want Arora niisan?"  
  
"I don't know but they will never touch her again," growled Bakura. "Ryu get to bed! I have business to deal with."  
  
"But really niisan," said Ryu hesitantly.  
  
"Damn it Ryu get to bed now!"  
  
Ryu and Bakura stared at each other for several minutes before Ryu finally backed down and went to bed. Bakura's dark eyes followed him up to bed and made sure that the smaller twin was in his room and wasn't coming out. Finally after waiting for several minutes just to make sure that Arora and Ryu were in bed Malik turned back to Bakura.  
  
"What now Bakura?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Now we leave and go wreck havoc on the town," smirked Bakura rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I want to go to a club and see if we can drag Arora there later."  
  
"Sounds like fun maybe we can find some ladies to play with for the night," chuckled Malik staring out one of the large windows and into the night sky which wasn't hampered by the bright lights of the city.  
  
The males left the Utopian mansion which contrasted greatly to the darkness of their hearts and souls; and together they headed back out into the streets leaving two innocents at home and heading back off into the night to find their newest idea of fun. 


	2. Punishment

Children of the Night 2  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/5299037/  
  
Another shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami walked into the abandoned warehouse, his gang right behind him and they scattered to opposite ends of the room. Seto and Pernia plopped down on an old couch that had holes on it and began to see how far their tongues could go down each others throats. Mai and Joey took a seat down in a large overstuffed, old chair so that they could cuddle. Mako set about feeding the fish he obsessed about constantly; while Duke, Tristan, Tea, and Nikushimi played a game of dice. Yami observed his surroundings from the water dripping from the ceiling and the cranes hanging from the rafters by chains to the broken windows along the top of the walls. It was run down, dark, and dangerous; it suited him perfectly.   
  
Yami scowled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, "What do you want Haria?"  
  
"Why don't you choose a Slypher Queen Yami?" asked Haria licking his ear.   
  
Yami snorted and pulled her off of his shoulders, "Are you offering your services?"  
  
"Why not you know I am one of the best female fighters," stated Haria immodestly.  
  
"One of the best you are not the best fighter by a long shot. However, I am looking for more then a good fighter as a 'queen,' much more."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
Yami glared at the female suspiciously. She was pushing for role as his queen and was not even bothering to be subtle about it. He frowned and sat deep in thought. What else did he want in a 'queen' aside from a good fighter? He wanted her to be brave, loyal, faithful and someone that knew when to back down to her 'king.' He had to admit that Haria was a good fighter and brave, but she was lacking in the other qualities. She would not make a worthy queen. She was far too arrogant and bragged about her exploits while she tried for his affections. That reminded him, he needed to punish someone for allowing Yakoma and his gang to wonder into their territory; not to mention the delicate teenager. He walked toward a small cooler and pulled out a beer before taking a seat on a black stool.   
  
The other Slyphers looked at him before gathering around him knowing something was bothering him.   
  
"What's bothering you now?" asked Joey.  
  
"The fact that Yakoma managed to sneak into our territory without being noticed!" snapped Yami throwing the beer bottle at the wall causing it to shatter. "Who the fuck allowed Yakoma's gang and that violin playing bitch onto the territory?!"  
  
The males all exchanged a look and slowly Duke and Mako stepped forward. Yami regarded them coldly before turning away from them.   
  
"Follow me," he stated flatly.   
  
Duke and Mako exchanged a look before following Yami into a back room, with the rest of the gang following them. The remaining members grabbed poles from the table near the door and formed a circle around the three other males forming a barrier with the poles.   
  
There was no way out of it. But before either boy could blink, Yami had dived at Duke and began dealing him blow after blow. Mako stumbled away and watched in horrid fascination as Yami and Duke began to fight. Yami slammed his fist into Duke's stomach, making the lesser member double over. Gripping his hair, Yami smiled cruelly, preparing to punch his face, when Duke pulled one of the oldest street fighting tricks in the book. He sunk his fist into Yami's lower torso, making the leader loosen his hold on hair as breath left him in a rush. The grip renewed, as Yami glared at him in rage. Balling his fist, he prepared to smash it into the other's face, but a fist from nowhere connected with his jaw first, sending the slight boy flying to the inner edge of the circle, a few of Duke's hairs gracing the empty space where Yami had been. Duke looked at Mako in awe, unable to believe that the other had done such a thing. 'We're in it together,' was the look on his face and in his eyes.  
  
Standing, Yami looked at the two guys and felt a cruel smile pass over his face. Using his tongue, he licked away the blood that trickled from his split lip. Crouching, he sprung at both of them and caught Duke with a kick to the neck and Mako with an elbow in the chest. Mako wheezed and Duke crashed into one of the poles that an anonymous member of the gang had lowered. Going over to them with slow, precise steps, Yami stared down at them with a superior smirk in his eyes and a bloodthirsty smile on his face. His strange-colored eyes took in Mako taking gasping breaths, and Duke with blood running down his face from where he'd skidded after being kicked and breathing hard from all the blows he'd had inflicted on him.  
  
"Let this be a lesson. Next time, don't let Yakoma and his bitches into our territory, or I won't be so nice."   
  
Presenting them with his back, he dispersed the other members with a slight movement of his head and walked off nonchalantly, his bloodied hands in his pockets.   
  
The gang members replaced the poles on the table and crouched around the two males.   
  
"If that is his definition of nice," muttered Duke seating up. "I would hate to see his definition of not nice."  
  
"We've already seen him like that," said Tristan. "Remember Keith?"  
  
Duke winced remembering the blonde haired muscle that had gotten killed by Yami for daring to question one of his orders. The only thing that had saved Duke and Mako were the fact that they were friends of his second in command Joey and Yami trusted Joey. Duke though wondered how much longer that would save them for Yami's wrath; that was the second time they screwed up in two months. They had to be careful not to incite his wrath upon them for awhile until he cooled down from this incident. Yami forgetting about this incident was out of the question the Slypher King had wonderful memory he never forgot an oath and he never, ever forgot when one of his gang members had not acted on his orders.  
  
"You guys survived longer then I expected you would," said Tea slapping Duke on the back, causing him to wince.  
  
"Yeah," said Joey smirking as he draped an arm around Mai's shoulders. "Never thought you guys would survive as long as you did against Yami, I was sure he was going to kill you. Specially never thought you guys would help each other against him since you are always getting into fights with each other."  
  
"Yeah," smirked Mai. "You boys are nearly as bad as Joseph and Kaiba."  
  
"Shut up, bitch," snarled Kaiba in irritation.  
  
"Be nice Kaiba," said Pernia.  
  
"What are you going to do about it woman?" asked Kaiba smirking down at Pernia.   
  
"I can think of some things," smirked Pernia pulling him out the backdoor. "After all I don't think our leader needs us anymore, so why don't we go back to your place?"  
  
Kaiba smirked and a few minutes later the others heard the roar of a motorcycle as Seto and Pernia headed toward Kaiba's mansion.   
  
"Looks like someone is going to have fun tonight," chuckled Duke before coughing up some blood and wincing. "That wasn't smart."  
  
"We never said you were the smart one man," said Tristan as he and Joey helped Duke and Mako to their feet. "Lets go back to my place for a few beers."  
  
"We should wait until Yami leaves," said Tea. "Because I don't think he will lenient about seeing you two again so soon."  
  
Almost as if luck were on their side they heard the tell-tale sign of Yami's motorcycle drive in the alley behind the warehouse.   
  
"At least we won't have to worry about seeing that bastard till school," said Duke as he leaned against Tristan while the group walked out.   
  
"Yeah," said Mako leaning against Joey. "A few hours of not seeing his face what a break."   
  
"Well," said Mai. "I guess you've learned your lesson."  
  
"Come on," said Joey piling the beaten boys into the back of his car. "Let's go to Tristan's and get some beer!"  
  
The other members cheered as they piled into other cars or onto motorcycles and headed toward the loft that Tristan lived in with his parents, who were on vacation in the Hamptons. Tristan was always alone and in search of a surrogate family; which is where the gang came in. Joey had brought him in and Yami had beaten him into the gang. Tristan had been impressed by the leader, and Yami had been impressed that Tristan had survived almost as long as Joey and Seto. From then on the Slyphers were his surrogate family.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami pulled his motorcycle alongside the small game shop his grandfather owned cutting the engine. Removing his helmet he shook out his hair he climbed off his motorcycle and hurried up the steps that lead from the outside to the living area where he, Yugi, and his grandfather lived. He opened the door silently and locked it again before hurrying to his room removing his paraphernalia. He tossed the clothing on his bed and headed off toward his bathroom removing the rest of his clothing.   
  
Inside the bathroom he turned the shower on until the water was as hot as he could stand and he stepped inside the spray of water. He allowed the hot water to wash the blood away and let his mind drift as he considered the girl that had been dragged onto his territory by Yakoma. A smirk slide slowly into place as he dwelled upon her, the dress she had been wearing heated his blood at the thought of what she was hiding under it. He wouldn't mind finding out what exactly she was hiding from the world. His licked his lips and turned off the hot water, stepping into the steamy interior of the bathroom. As he wrapped a towel around his waist he heard the bedroom door open and knew without a doubt that he had awoken his twin Yugi.   
  
Stepping into his bedroom he saw his younger self seating on the bed examining his bloodied boxing gloves. Yugi looked up and the worried look instantly vanished from his face when he saw the only bruises on him were on his stomach and cheek.   
  
"What happened Niisan?" asked Yugi placing the glove back on the bed and watching his older twin get dressed in boxers and sweat pants.  
  
"Nothing to concern yourself with," said Yami ruffling his twin's hair.  
  
"Have another run in with the Gravediggers did you?"   
  
"Yes," said Yami pulling his hair into a ponytail. "But that isn't where the blood is from."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
Yami remained silent for several minutes before pulling the sheets back.   
  
"It isn't important go to bed," said Yami darkly.  
  
"But."  
  
"Now."  
  
Yugi sighed knowing that he would never get anything out of Yami when he was like this and left the room. Yami sighed and let himself drift off into sleep thinking about the girl that had been dragged onto his territory.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora sat before her cherry wood vanity and continued to use the silver brush on her ebony locks. She stared into the mirror, placed her brush on the glass top and pushed the satin sleeves out of night gown up to reveal the bruises she had gotten that night. If her cousin ever found out what Yakoma had done to her blood would flow in rivers. Her cousin was overly protective over her and at times it scared her to how far he would go to protect her. He killed people for hitting her even slightly, even if they were on his own gang. He didn't tolerate disrespect to him or her; he was dangerous and that is what made him great.   
  
Her mind drifted toward the boy with the spiky tri-colored hair; he had been extremely handsome. His dark eyes were used for happiness and cleaning auras, how ironic. The Slypher King had eyes that totally and completely went against the stone that his eyes reminded her of. When he stared at her it seemed like he was seeing through her clothes to what she was wearing underneath. She blushed remembering how hungry his eyes had been as he stared at her, like he had wanted to devour her.  
  
"I've got to stop thinking about him," whispered Arora standing up from her vanity and climbing into bed. "It's not healthy to think about your cousin's enemy, not healthy at all."  
  
Arora closed her eyes and found herself thinking about the leather-clad leader of the Slyphers.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the white curtains of Arora's room and woke her up to a new day of school. Getting out of bed she pulled her nightgown off and rummaged around in her dresser so she could get her school uniform out. The uniform was composed of a black skirt that fell about two inches above her knees and had a red stripe about half an inch wide near the bottom; a white blouse with short sleeves and a black jacket with red stripes near the cuffs of the sleeves. She wore a red bow around her neck and a broach in the form of the school seal. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail fastening it with a red ribbon; then she applied light make up and pulling on her white socks headed downstairs.   
  
Bakura was already there drinking coffee and smoking while finishing up some last minute homework. He was seating at the table in the black uniform pants, an untucked loose white under shirt, and an unbuttoned black uniform jacket with a red stripe on the cuffs. His right leg propped up on his left.   
  
"Good morning cousin," said Arora pouring herself some coffee and adding cream to it. "How was your night after I went to bed?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Bakura absent mindedly. "We found a new club we are dragging you too Friday night."  
  
"Why do you always insist on dragging me to clubs every weekend?"  
  
"The same reason I drag my men to your damn violin recitals."  
  
"You drag them there so you don't hurt my feelings!"  
  
"And I drag you to clubs to get you to have a social life."  
  
"How are those the same thing?!" asked Ryu walking into the room in the same uniform as Bakura's except his jacket was buttoned and the white shirt was tucked in.   
  
"Simple they get a life outside of fighting with each other and other gangs and you get a life outside of your damn violin lessons."  
  
"That makes sense," said Arora rolling her eyes and placing the coffee cup in the sink. "Come on cousin we got to get to school."  
  
Arora, Ryu and Bakura dashed out of the house grabbing their bags and shoes as they went.   
  
"Come on," said Bakura dragging Arora toward the garage. "We are taking the bike."  
  
"Why are we taken that the teachers will kill us," said Arora as Bakura shoved a helmet on her head.   
  
"What's your point?" asked Bakura as the rest of his gang showed up on their bikes, the males driving and the females riding behind them. Bakura climbed on his bike and started up the engine. "Come on cuz we don't have time to argue get your small ass on the damn bike."  
  
Arora rolled her eyes and strapped her bag on top of Bakura's and climbed behind him; while Ryu did the same with Malik. After Arora made sure her skirt was tucked under her rare securely, before wrapping her arms securely around Bakura's waist. They were off to school, Bakura in the lead. They pulled into the school parking lot and looked up as the sound of more motorcycles filled the air and the Slyphers drove past them on their motorcycles. Arora was aware of the fact that the driver and passenger of the motorcycle in the lead turned their heads briefly to look her before fastening back on the road. She flushed slightly but it quickly disappeared when she heard the threatening growl from Bakura as he draped a protective arm around her and lead her into the school building.  
  
"Bastard making eyes at my cousin," muttered Bakura as the Gravediggers, Arora and Ryu walked down the halls as a group. "You have class with him, don't you cousin?"   
  
"Yes," said Arora brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Stay away from him," scowled Bakura as he let her off at her classroom.  
  
"That will be kinda hard considering I am seating right next to him," said Arora plopping down in her seat and removing a book from her bag.  
  
"What will be hard?" asked a masculine voice in her ear.   
  
Arora jumped slightly and turned around to find herself looking into the eyes of Yami, the Slypher King.  
  
"Nothing," said Arora wearily she followed him as he took a seat.  
  
Like her cousin his jacket was unbuttoned however, unlike her cousin he wasn't wearing a loose white undershirt he was wearing a tight black one that showed his muscles off quite well. He propped his black booted feet up on the desk and leaned back in his seat looking around lazily. He turned back to Arora and titled his head down slightly to get a good look at Arora's long legs. Something he hadn't noticed before.   
  
"Nice legs," smirked Yami leaning back in his seat again.   
  
Arora opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang and the rest of the students walked in followed by their teacher. A plump man in his fifties and wearing a black and blue business suit with salt and pepper hair and sharp eyes with which he regarded the class with interest.  
  
"Today class," he said. "We are going to begin a project. You will pair you in boy-girl pairs with which I will assign and you will for a month act as if you were married."  
  
The boys let out hoots of approval with which the teacher fixed them all with stern glares.  
  
"That," he barked quieting the class. "Does not mean that you will be sleeping together!"   
  
"Fuck," muttered Yami crossing his arms.  
  
The teacher fixed Yami with a stern glance before opening up his notebook where he had written the partners down.   
  
"The first pair is Arora and Yami!"  
  
TBC 


	3. The Begining of Problems

Children of the Night 3  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/5299037/  
  
Another shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
No one in the class spoke they all looked at the teacher in stunned silence as he looked up at the class making sure they had heard him. They couldn't believe that the teacher would pair up two students from different walks of life. Especially considering that Arora was the cousin of Bakura and Yami was in charge of Bakura's rival gang, the Slyphers.   
  
"Teach has up and lost his mind," said one of the students.   
  
"You can say that again," said a girl. "And don't even think about repeating it."  
  
"I wasn't going too," said the boy annoyed.   
  
"Teach ya feelin alright?" asked another boy in the class.  
  
"I am feeling quite well," smirked the teacher. "I certainly hope there are no objections from the 'couple'?"   
  
Arora opened her mouth to say something but Yami beat her too it.  
  
"No, teach," smirked Yami. "There are no objections from either of us."  
  
Arora glared at Yami angrily.  
  
'How dare he speak me for me like that?' thought Arora angrily.   
  
"Alright," said the teacher. "I will now read out the rest of the couples for the project."  
  
Arora sighed and placed her head in her hands, 'this can't be happening to me. Bakura told me to stay away from him and by some freak chance I end up doing a project with him; and not just any project but a damn marriage one. Bakura is going to have a stroke.'  
  
Yami eyes trailed down the body of his partner, she was quite attractive he had to admit that. His eyes locked once more on her long legs he wondered what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist. A smirk slide across his face it was definitely something he should look into and he saw no better time then while they were working on this project. Besides it would be almost worth it to see the look on Bakura's face when he managed to seduce her away from him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora hurried out of class the moment the bell rang and nearly ran over Marik.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Marik catching her to keep her from falling. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Remember how my cousin doesn't want me to hang around with Yami?"  
  
"Of course," said Marik flatly. "We all want you to stay away from them. Wait. Why?"  
  
"Well," began Arora not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"We are working on a project together," said Yami walking out of the room his hands in his pockets before walking past them.  
  
"What did he just say?!" asked Bakura walking up too Arora and Marik. "Tell me he is joking."  
  
"He's not," said Arora softly.   
  
"How did that happen?" asked Bakura softly.  
  
"You know that project that the entire senior class as to do? The marriage one?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well that is how it happened."  
  
"Fuck," growled Bakura. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Well I'm serious unfortunately."  
  
"Fine," snarled Bakura. "Marik tell the bastard Wheeler we want to meet him and his leader outside in the front of the school after school lets out."  
  
"Right," said Marik walking away.  
  
"And ask for you cousin," said Bakura. "Come with me."  
  
Bakura and Arora headed off to their next class which just so happened to be gym.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was close to the fifth period of the day when the day went from bad to worse. Arora was at her locker putting her books away and replacing them with her books for the rest of the day when she saw a long lean arm resting on the locker beside her out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and found herself looking into the eyes of Yami. He took a step closer, trapping her between him and her locker.   
  
"What do you want Slypher King?" asked Arora pressing her back against the locker.   
  
"I would think that would be obvious wife," smirked Yami pressing his hips against her own. "After all now that we are married we should spend more time together."  
  
"Get real creep," snapped Arora. "We are only going to work together to get at least a halfway decent grade."  
  
"It's a pity you feel that way wife."  
  
"Don't call me that!" snapped Arora.   
  
"Fine," smirked Yami pressing the rest of his body against her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "How bout I just call you Slypher Queen? After all doesn't the female normally take on the name of her husband? You are after all now my wife to that makes you my queen."  
  
"Get real!" snapped Arora.  
  
"What's wrong," said Yami pulling back. "Doesn't the idea of being my queen appeal to you?"  
  
"Not really," said Arora flatly.   
  
"Would you rather be your cousin's queen then?" he asked his tone mocking.  
  
"You fucking," started Arora.  
  
"Yes," agreed Yami his tone amused. "I am a good fucker. Would you like me to prove it?"  
  
Arora glared at him and opened her mouth to respond when a new voice joined the discussion.  
  
"I believe Arora doesn't want your attention Slypher," said a woman with black hair.   
  
"Isis," said Arora breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  
  
"Gravebitch," snarled Yami turning his attention to the black haired Gravedigger female; known to the Gravediggers as Gravedolls and the other gangs as Gravebitchs.  
  
Isis Ishtar was dressed in the same school uniform as Arora making her tan skin seem darker then usual. Her long black hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall of ebony silk. Behind her were the other Grave dolls: Okami, Arashi and Umi. Okami's wild black hair was held back in a ponytail at the nip of her neck and her bright green eyes hinted at mischief, Arashi had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that twinkled in the excitement as the thought of getting into a fight, and Umi's oddly colored sea green hair was pulled into different small braids and her slanted aqua eyes stared coolly back at Yami.   
  
"Can we kick his ass?" asked Umi in a bored tone.  
  
"No," said Arashi. "We will lead that up too Bakura. Come on Arora lets get to class."  
  
"Right," said Arora shoving past Yami. "Let's go."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was after school and Bakura was waiting under a group of trees with his arm around Arora and the rest of the Gravediggers. They were waiting on the arrival of the Slyphers which was something they didn't have to wait long on, since they showed up not long after the final bell.  
  
"I am surprised your mutt gave you the message," smirked Bakura stepping forward and pushing Arora behind him.  
  
"What is this about?" asked Yami in irritation.  
  
"The project you somehow got yourself into with my cousin," snapped Bakura. "I'll be dead before she goes to your hideout alone, and I am not going to send my men into your hideout!"  
  
"Well," snarled Yami. "I sure as hell am not going to show up at your house or on your territory."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do Slypher King?" snarled Marik.  
  
"Why don't we meet on mutual territory," shrugged Bakura.   
  
"Where is this 'mutual territory' you have in mind?" demanded Yami.  
  
"The library," said Bakura smirking. "And just to keep things even whenever you get together with my cousin we can each have two members of the gang to keep track get your back and to make sure the three of you don't touch my cousin."  
  
"Sounds fine," said Yami. "We start Friday."  
  
"Fine," said Bakura. "Let's go all of you."  
  
The Gravediggers headed back to their motorcycles leaving the Slyphers behind.  
  
"You don't intend on not touching the girl do you?" asked Joey coming up to him.  
  
"Course not," said Yami. "There seems to be some sort of thrill seducing the cousin of your worst enemy."  
  
"Of course," smirked Seto. "So do you plan on making her your queen?"  
  
"Maybe," said Yami.  
  
"You're going to make a Gravebitch your queen?!" blurted Duke.   
  
Yami's head whirled around and his eyes flashed dangerously, Duke immediately shut up and took a step back. He was still on thing ice from the other night and he had no intention of repeating the beating he had gotten.   
  
"I said maybe," snapped Yami. "Besides she isn't really a Gravebitch, she just so happens to be related to their king. Lets go all this school shit is making me sick I need a drink."  
  
The Slyphers strolled over to their motorcycles and headed toward their motorcycles.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora tossed her bag onto the desk by the front door and dashed up to her room; she wanted to get that feeling of disgust and pleasure off of her body that the Slypher King had given her. She sighed and entered her large elaborate bathroom and turned on the faucet for a bath; that could easily fit two grown people comfortably and still have room for a kid. She shoved the stopper down and immediately the bath filled with warm water, the steam drifted up from the water and slowly began to fill the room. She opened her Cherry red cupboard across from the bath and pulled out Rosewood bath salts pouring some of them into the water. Almost immediately the smell filled the room and she set about lighting candles that decorated the shelves, window seals, and walls of her bathroom adding a romantic glow to the room. She removed her clothing and turned off the faucet before stepping into the water and sinking down into relaxing water.   
  
She sat there for awhile only long enough to pin her hair up into a messy bun before laying back against the back of the tub. Her mind thought over what had happened within the last few hours. She couldn't believe her luck of having to do a marriage project with Yami. She closed her eyes and blushed remembering how close he had been to her in the hall.  
  
'How bout I just call you Slypher Queen?' he had asked her that after she told him not to call her his wife.   
  
She found the idea intriguing although very dangerous her cousin would never allow it. She flushed remembering how good he had smelled to her when he leaned over her. She could almost smell his room on her body and for some reason she loved it.   
  
'Nice legs,' he had told her.   
  
Arora raised her long slim leg from the water and looked at it closely. She never really understood why men liked legs so much, all you did was walk on them, run on them, and you used them to help hold your body up; other then that they were pretty much useless. She put her leg back into the water and closed her eyes allowing her mind to drift for awhile. Much to her dismay it continued to drift toward the Slypher King and this daydream wasn't something she normally had.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder what he would look like without his shirt on. The color rose in her cheeks and it had nothing to do with the heat from the bathroom; because in her mind she saw a well developed chest on a very handsome male. Against her will her mind continued to drift in the direction it was going. She saw him without any clothes on and the site was very, very attractive. She sat up in the bath abruptly spilling water over the edges she had to stop thinking along those lines. She did not want to think about any man in that way, specially not THAT one.   
  
Arora climbed from the bath and released the water she pulled on a white towel and set about blowing out her candles as she toweled her hair dry. She removed the towel wrapped around her body and pulled on a silk robe. The moment she entered her room she wasn't alone Bakura was in there waiting for her.   
  
"Bout time you got out of the bath I was starting to wonder if you drowned or not."  
  
"What do you want Bakura?" asked Arora as she sat down at her vanity and began to brush out her hair.  
  
"I just want you to know I do not approve of this arrangement," said Bakura flatly.   
  
"Of course you don't," said Arora offhandly. "You probably wouldn't be too thrilled if I was paired up with a Gravedigger aside from Malik or Marik."  
  
"Don't get smart with me," snorted Bakura.   
  
"But it is so much fun," said Arora rolling her eyes.   
  
"Here," said Bakura removing one of his blades and handing it to her. "I want you to have this, keep it with you and hidden."  
  
"Why?" asked Arora raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I want you to have some protection from the bastard incase the boys can't get to you in time," said Bakura leaving the room.  
  
"Great," said Arora rolling her eyes. "I've stepped out of the twenty-first century and into medieval times!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami propped his leg up on his knee and took a swig of beer, leaning back against the red couch. He was bored it was too early to do anything entertaining. His mind drifted toward the cousin of the Gravedigger King, Arora. The school skirt showed off more leg then he had seen the other night. He wanted to see more and what's more he wanted to feel what it felt like to have her skin under his hand. He smirked and stood up heading for the top office that he used to oversee things. He took a seat on the dusty office chair and propped his feet up on the desk like he had at school. His mind wondered back to the woman and her great legs. He imagined them up her with her straddling him and grinding against him. He imagined himself running his hands along her thighs as she moaned in pleasure. He grinned when he thought of how good it would feel to press her lips against his own and fondle her lovely breasts. He imagined how good her skin would taste if he licked her neck and how enjoyable it would be to bite her, leaving his mark.  
  
He saw himself sliding his hands back under her skirt and pushing aside her lace panties so he could finger her there. He smirked when he imagined how she would moan and buck her hips to his fingers. He smirked and took another swig of his beer thinking about this whole thing with Arora, Lady of the Gravediggers, he would have so much fun with her. He could hardly wait for Friday night.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Haria watched Yami disappear into the upstairs office, following him she watched him as he went into a fantasy about someone and judging by the look on his face it was a hot steamy one.  
  
"Dreamin about me?" she asked walking into the room.  
  
"Hardly," snorted Yami putting his feet down. "I don't dream about a girl that as been fucked by almost half the school."  
  
"No," agreed Haria. "All you care about is fucking some Gravebitch. I don't even think Joey would stand by you for doing that."  
  
"Forbidden pleasures are so desirable aren't they?" asked Yami smirking. "After all you should know that shouldn't you. All you seem to be interested in is getting into bed with me, which is never going to happen."  
  
"I thought you would date any girl that was willing?"  
  
"Any girl," said Yami. "You are not a girl you my dear are a whore."  
  
"I still see no difference between me and that Arora girl," said Haria straddling Yami's hips. "I see you are still hard from a dream that will never come true. Why not let me relieve you."  
  
Yami snorted and sat up suddenly knocking her off of his lap, "woman you are trying my patience and one day I will kill you."  
  
Haria glared at the back of the Slypher King as he strolled from the office.   
  
"Where the hell are you going?" she asked jumping to her feet.   
  
Yami whirled around and slapped her clear across the face.   
  
"I do not have to answer to you," he growled slapping her again. "I am after all the Slypher King." He continued by hitting her in the stomach. "You are not." This time he hit her in the back. "You are not even my queen." He shoved her roughly off of her feet. "And never, ever forget that." Yami stared down at her coldly as she lay on her side gasping for breathe. "Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes my king," whispered Haria softly. "I understand completely."  
  
"Good, now get the hell outta my face or I will continue to beat you in your place."  
  
Haria stumbled out of the room, fear flickering in her eyes and closed the office door behind her.   
  
"Finally," muttered Yami plopping back down at the desk. "Peace and quite and now I can continue with my little daydream."  
  
"Yami," said Joey bursting into the room.  
  
Yami muttered several curse words under his breathe and stared at his blonde haired friend.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"There is a problem with a rival gang," said Joey. "They are trying to pick a fight with us."  
  
"What?!" shouted Yami getting to his feet and running out the door Joey right behind him. "Their leader wants to fight with you for control over the territory. Evidently word about the other night as been getting around and now everyone wants the territory."  
  
"Because of the woman?"  
  
"Yeah," said Joey. "Everyone knows how much the Grave King cares for his cousin and any change to exploit his weakness is fair game."  
  
"Damn," growled Yami as they ran into the alleyway where the other Slyphers were waiting. "I don't care about the bitch but I'll be damned if I let the bastards take over my territory."  
  
The scene that welcomed him was none to pleasing he came face to face with Noah and his bitches.  
  
"What do you want Noah?" asked Seto.   
  
"A fight with your king for the territory."   
  
"Sounds like fun," smirked Yami moving into a fighting position.   
  
"Indeed," said Noah moving into his own fighting position. "Shall we begin?"  
  
TBC  
  
http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html 


	4. Club Nights

Children of the Night 4  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/5299037/  
  
Another shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami took the first swing, his right fist connected to Noah's jaw causing him to stumble back slightly. Noah growled spitting off to the side and rubbed at the blood tricking from the corner of his mouth. He moved his right arm forward and when Yami went to dodge to his right, Noah connected with his left fist slamming into Yami's ear. Yami's face snapped to the side and he snarled, his purple eyes flashing dangerously and he spat off to the side in disgust. They once more took up a fighting position and the two men circled each other slowly, looking for an opening. Yami once more made a move to attack first he swung his left fist at Noah, who thought he was going to trick him into dodging so he moved backwards only to get kicked in the stomach and wind up tumbling down onto his ass.   
  
Yami slammed his booted foot a little higher then Noah's stomach than causing him to cough up some blood and from the look on Noah's face breaking a rib or two. The Slypher King followed this with a kick to his side breaking another rib causing the fallen fighter to cough up even more blood. Noah twisted away slightly and slammed his own booted foot into Yami's stomach causing him to stumble back a bit loosing his balance. Noah than got to his feet and slammed a fist into Yami's cheek, who snarled and then he slammed a fist into Noah's stomach causing him to cough up even more blood. Noah doubled over Yami's fist loosing his breathe briefly before slamming his knee into the other boy's stomach.   
  
Yami coughed up blood and before using an uppercut against Noah causing him to stumble back against the trash bin. Yami pinned him against it by holding his neck in one hand and continually slamming his other fist into his stomach; then, getting tired of hitting his stomach Yami went for the face. Finally Noah blacked out as a result of the lack of oxygen to his brain and Yami let him fall to the ground. He smirked and licked the blood from his hands turning a sadistic smirk to the rest of Noah's gang.   
  
"Anyone else want to get into a fight with me?" he asked his eyes flickering dangerously.   
  
The males that followed Noah exchanged a look and shook their heads collectively.   
  
"Good," said Yami coldly his dark eyes flashing with an eerie light. "Then I suggest you get your leader out of my sight."  
  
The males moved forward quickly gathering their leader up and made their exit. Yami watched them leave before bursting out cruel laughter. Joey grinned and wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders.  
  
"You kicked his ass man," said Joey snickering.   
  
Yami nodded a satisfied smirk on his, "come on let's go back to the hotel and celebrate!"  
  
The group all cheered at the idea of celebrating and ran back into the warehouse pushing and shouting excitedly the thrill of their leader's victory coursing through their veins as thickly as their own blood.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
By the end of the day on Friday Arora was both dreading and looking forward to the meeting with the Slypher King. Malik and Marik escorted her to the library glaring at any of the male students that gave her more than a brief glance. The moment they reached the library Arora's keen gaze swept over the room looking for her partner; she saw him over in a corner with his back to the wall. She took a deep breathe pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and moved forward aware of the curious glances from the other students and the suspicious stares of two of the Slypher males: Seto and Joey as she passed by the tables they had taken up as their watch posts.   
  
Yami glanced up and watched Arora walk toward him with an almost feline grace. He sat back enjoying the view of her ponytail swinging behind her and her pale legs striding forward. His eyes remained focused on as she took her take a seat and turned his body to smirk at her.  
  
"Mind telling me why you choose a table by the wall?" she asked softly staring into his eyes.  
  
"So I can do this and not have your bodyguards lunging for my throat," smirked Yami sliding a slow hand onto her creamy white thigh just below the hemline of her skirt.  
  
Arora smiled sweetly and ran a seductive hand over his muscular thigh and down in between his legs, Yami smirked and leaned forward to kiss her while sliding his hand higher up her thigh. When the switch knife that Bakura had given her the other night slide from the sleeve of her jacket and she pressed the blade against his aroused crotch causing Yami to hiss sharply in surprise and pain.   
  
"Keep your hands off of my leg, both of them," said Arora sweetly pressing the knife sharper against him.  
  
"Looks like you're not as much of a doormat as I thought you were," said Yami slowly and reluctantly removing his hand.  
  
"Yeah well you don't know everything," said Arora taking out her binder and opening it to the assignment outline page. "What did you want to work on first?"   
  
"So eager to get started I see," smirked Yami moving closer again. "I was hoping to start on the wedding night, tonight at my place."  
  
'I am going to end up castrating him before we even start doing this for thirty minutes,' thought Arora rolling her eyes with a blush sprinkling across her cheeks, before speaking out loud to her partner. "Not a chance Slypher King."  
  
"Your loss," smirked Yami knowing he was annoying her and enjoying it.  
  
"Are you always this conceited Yami?"  
  
"Only when I know I am right wife."  
  
"Doubtful," scowled Arora. "Very doubtful and stop calling me that."  
  
Yami chuckled loudly earning him a stern glance from the librarian and an intense glare the two Gravediggers. The librarian Yami just gave a brief nod while the Gravediggers he just glared at which was returned just as fiercely. Seto and Joey just watched the entire scene with smirks plastered across their faces they knew their king was getting under their skin and they knew their king knew what he was doing.  
  
"Shall we begin Slypher King?" asked Arora softly. "I would like to start this project today and if you suggest the wedding night idea again I'll slam my chair on your foot."  
  
"Go ahead and try," smirked Yami. "My boots have steel toes but since you seem so insistent on starting we might as well get to work; we can always save the wedding night for some other time."  
  
"Finally," muttered Arora as the two of them bent over her binder.  
  
For the next ten minutes the library was quite and the only things that could be heard were the scratches of lead and ink on paper, the turning of pages, and the occasional whisper among groups. The silence however, did not last long for within a few minutes it was broken by a loud smack of a hand across someone's head. All heads snapped in the direction of Yami and Arora, the girl looking calm and the male looking a cross between amused and irritated.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora sighed and finished brushing out her long hair, she replaced the brush with a can of hair glitter spraying the blue glitter into her black hair. After she finished she stood up and took a look at herself in the vanity mirror. She had traded her school uniform for baggy black cargo pants, a slightly tight dark blue tank top, black boots to protect her feet, and black wrist bands which were held secure on her small wrists by dark blue leather thread. Her make up was as usual light and enhanced her best features and her dark blue eyes. Her jewelry was composed up of her normal chocker, silver hoop earrings, and sapphire studs encrusted in gold. A slow smile spread across her smooth face and she hurried downstairs knowing that if she wasn't down soon then her cousin would send either Malik or Marik down to get her, probably Marik.  
  
"About time," said Bakura flatly leaning against the dark wooden banister in his traditional blue and white outfit as she passed him, his gang, and Ryu.   
  
"Relax cousin," said Arora dryly pulling out her black leather jacket from the hall closet and slipping into it with Malik's help. "I didn't even take thirty minutes to get changed. So it can't possibly be that factor."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass cousin," said Bakura as they all piled onto the motorcycles.   
  
"So," said Arora pulling on her helmet. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To a club," said Bakura starting the engine.   
  
"Goody," muttered Arora wrapping her arms around Bakura's torso as they took off into the night.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the club and entered as one big group. The dance floor was already packed with high school and college students and the multicolored ceiling lights flashed about illuminating the dancers in their various forms of dress and undress. The music blared from speakers and seat Arora's heart thumping excitably she loved to dance. Malik grinned and dragged her onto the dance floor shoving their way into the middle of it. Together they began to jump around to the music Malik being sure to keep a close eye on her. Bakura grabbed a seat near a rare corner so they could have their backs to the wall incase some strange shit went down. He ordered a beer for everyone except Arora who wasn't much into bear, he ordered her Perrier. He watched Arora and Malik jump around to the beat they were soon joined by the Gravedolls. The five females created a strange mosaic of colors as their hair and various articles of clothing swung about their leaping and turning bodies.   
  
Yami watched Arora dancing on the dance floor and chuckled to himself, he watched as the lights flickered across her body highlighting the sweat and gently pink glow along her cheeks. He rarely saw a female's body look like that outside of sparing and sex. She could dance quite well considering he never really could see her as the dancer type, especially the way she was dancing. If he could picture her dancing she would be more along the lines of a ballerina.   
  
"You thinking of the girl again?" asked Joey walking up to him.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Yami looking towards his blonde haired friend.  
  
"Come on man Haria is being more bitchy then usual which is a sure sign that your attention you never directed at her is being directed at another female. Besides that I know you, it might not be love but you are directing some from of emotions at her, I see it every time you look at her. Hell even Duke and Mako see it and you know how caught up in themselves they can be at times."  
  
"What's your point?" asked Yami taking a swig of beer.  
  
"See if you can get her to dance with you," said Joey.   
  
"Oh yeah," laughed Yami. "Her cousin would love to see that, me, the Slypher King and his beloved cousin."  
  
"I am serious," said Joey. "Let us take care of the Gravediggers and you can deal with your future main squeeze."  
  
"I am not going to date the wench," snorted Yami.  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"Then why did you call her my future main squeeze?"  
  
"Did I call her that?" asked Joey innocently.  
  
"You know damn well you called her that," said Yami dangerously.   
  
"Come on Yami," smiled Joey. "Let's go and get the rest of the gang to herb Arora toward you."  
  
Yami and Joey joined the rest of their gang and formed a plan while Malik left the Gravedolls on the dance floor joining his friends for a beer. They watched their women dance to the seductive music moving their hips and arms together in a tight nit group. With every sway of their hips they would brush against each other and their arms would cross over each other like a beautiful pale spider web. The males in the gang enjoyed the show but not nearly as much as the males on the dance floor.  
  
"Looks like the little princess is not all she seems," said Haria looking over the railing.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yami looking over the railing as well, his eyes lit up with interest at the scene he saw. "What an interesting picture that makes."  
  
"You ready Yami?" asked Joey smirking when an even faster beat filled the club.  
  
"Let's do it," smirked Yami as he, Joey, and Seto left the balcony one way and the others left the balcony the other way.  
  
Yami stayed in the shadows of a corner with Seto and Joey on either side of him. Meanwhile the others slowly began to weave through the crowd. They were heading toward the tight nit group of the Gravedolls and hoped to heard Arora away from them by forcing her away from the Gravedolls and toward Yami. If all went well the Gravedolls wouldn't even notice what had happened until Arora was far away from them and being seduced by Yami. The Slypher females, also called the Slypher Amazons, spread out heading in the direction of the Gravedolls; while the Slypher males would get the attention of the Gravediggers.   
  
Yami watched as the Slypher Amazons moved closer to the Gravedolls and forcing themselves through the tight band of Gravedolls. They threaded through them herding Arora away from the girls until she was on the outside of the dancers on the dance floor. She looked around and saw a group of confused girls looks for her. She tried to move back towards them only to be stopped by a rough hand on her arm. She whirled around and saw Yami standing before her. He was wearing a copy of the same outfit from the other night and he started down at her with a twisted smile and dark eyes that made her feel like she was drowning.   
  
"What do you want Slypher King?" she spat finally coming back to reality.  
  
"A dance would be nice," smirked Yami wrapping his other arm around Arora's waist pressing her against him.   
  
"I don't think so!" snapped Arora trying to shove him away from her. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Why should I?" asked Yami smirking as he tightened his grip on her and forced her into the throng of dancers.  
  
"If my cousin finds out," said Arora still struggling . "He is going to kill you!"  
  
"My men are creating a little diversion for us," said Yami chuckling.   
  
"Then I'll kill you," said Arora shoving him away from her with all her might and moving away.  
  
Yami smirked, reached out to grab her upper arms and pulled her back against him. The song switched from an upbeat song to a slow, seductive song.   
  
"It's just one dance princess," smirked Yami breathing into her ear moving his hips against her.   
  
"Your makin my skin crawl Slypher," said Arora leaning her head forward and struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
"Don't be that way," said Yami slipping an arm across Arora and pressing her closer against his already aroused erection.  
  
"You are still making my skin crawl and if you don't let go in about five seconds you will be on your back."   
  
"Does that mean you plan on riding me?" asked Yami smirking.   
  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"If I give up I wouldn't have gotten to become the leader of my gang now would I?"  
  
Arora had to think this over and to her great surprise she actually saw the truth in that and for some strange reason she found it endearing. Which is something she hated even more because that could only mean that she was starting to actually enjoy this attention.   
  
"Well are you going to dance with me or not?"  
  
Arora turned and with a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yami smirked and grabbed hold of her hips pressing them against his own swaying together in union. Arora ran her hands down his chest and stood up on her tiptoes like she was going to kiss him and when Yami leaned down as she slapped him upside the head and turned away from him flicking him with her hair.  
  
"Not a chance in hell ass!" she said over her shoulder as she headed in the direction of her brothers gang that had finally spotted her.  
  
Seto and Joey moved into action each taking an arm and shoving her back into the arms of their leader.   
  
"Our leader asked you to dance with him bitch," smirked Joey standing there his arms crossed over his chest. "I think it would be polite if you would oblige him."  
  
"I don't care what would be polite," said Arora struggling to get out of Yami's grip as Seto and Joey closed in around her keeping her from moving to good.  
  
"Let go of me," said Arora feeling herself suffocating from lack of space.   
  
"Don't be that way," said Yami gripping her chin firmly in his grasp to kiss her. "Just enjoy it."  
  
"Don't touch me," said Arora panicking.   
  
"Not until after you dance with me," said Yami swerving from his course to her lips and instead nipping her neck.  
  
"We aren't letting you leave until you dance with Yami," smirked Pernia wrapping an arm around Seto's neck and smirking at the other female.  
  
Arora began to panic when she realized that the entire Slypher gang had formed a barrier around her and Yami.   
  
"Bakura!" she screamed as loudly as she could while closing her eyes. "Help me! I need you!"  
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this chapter is finished I have no idea how long this story will be but it will probably be at least over ten chapters. Anyways I have two future A/Us stories in consideration I am going to provide you a teaser for one here and you can find the teaser for the other one in the most recent chapter of In the Arms of a Priest, chapter 26 I believe anyways vote for which teaser you like the most and that will be the one I will work on next.  
  
Yami Senso could not believe he had gotten into this predicament. He stared at the stainless steel table at the police office in front of him; he was trying to ignore the stern look of the officer on the other side of the table, Joey Wheeler. Yami was being charged with something that he hadn't committed, someone had framed him, of that he was certain.   
  
"Mr. Senso," said Joey firmly. "If you do not help me, then I can't help you. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."  
  
"I told you officer," said Yami dully. "I was no where near the girl."  
  
"I know Yami," sighed Joey dropping the formality. "But you have yet to provide an alibi for that and without an alibi we can not pull out witnesses that can affirm your claim."  
  
"I can not give you witnesses because I was alone," said Yami his eyes fixed now leaving the table.   
  
"Joey," said a new voice as the door room opened and Yugi, a top attorney, walked into the room followed by a woman.  
  
Yami's head snapped up and her took in the new comers. The male had hair that seemed to like his except the yellow wasn't has wild. He was wearing a brown business suit and a white button up shirt with a dark purple tie. He wore wire rimmed glasses over wide yet intelligent purple eyes and his face was set in a firm mask of confidence. The woman that had walked in with him wearing a tight black skirt that showed off her great legs and slim waist, a midnight blue button up blouse that showed some cleavage, she was also wearing a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and her long legs were made even longer by the black pumps she was wearing. Her keen sapphire blues eyes swept the room taking in the officer and Yami, her long black hair was pulled back into a French Twist. There was only one word that Yami could think of that would even come close enough to describe her, ethereal. 


	5. Pleasurefull Pain

Children of the Night 5  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/5299037/  
  
Another shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Get your damn hands off my cousin Slypher King," said Bakura furiously as he shoved his way through the throng of dancers who had now gone quite and were watching the scene before them.  
  
The rest of the Gravedigger males were not far behind him and they looked ready to rumble.  
  
"We're just dancing," said Yami smirking.   
  
"You will get your hands off my cousin," said Bakura. "Or I will kill you."  
  
"You don't want to risk harming your pretty little cousin now do you?" asked Yami running his hand through her hair.   
  
"Give me back my cousin," said Bakura.  
  
"No," said Yami his hand slide up her stomach and squeezed one of her breasts.  
  
Arora shrieked and looped one of her legs around Yami's and pushed back with her other leg knocking them both onto the floor. Yami grunted when he hit the floor and briefly felt the wind knocked out of him. Arora rolled off of his body and onto her feet. The other Slyphers were surprised that the woman had managed to get out of their leaders hold, giving her time to kick Mako in the groin and when he dropped to her knees she slammed her knee into his nose and ran toward the protective circle of the Gravediggers.   
  
  
  
Yami scowled as he got to his feet. The bitch had bite more then he would have expected. He stared at the girl that was hiding under her cousin's arm.   
  
"This isn't over," said Yami.   
  
"No," said Bakura. "You're right, it's not if I catch you near her again outside of the project or class I will kill you."  
  
"I look forward to it," smirked Yami rubbing his chin. He turned his attention to Mako he was struggling to his feet. "Get up and let's get out of here."  
  
Mako got to his feet with Duke's help and the Gravediggers watched as the Slyphers left the club. Bakura growled and stared down at his cousin leading her out of the club the others following them. The moment they reached the privacy of the parking lot Bakura snapped.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he shouted. "How could you be naïve enough to let yourself get herded like that?!"  
  
"Like I knew what was happening?!" shouted Arora back.   
  
"Why are you always foolish enough to let yourself get into situations like this?! I thought I managed to get through to you that not everyone is good!"  
  
"I realize that!" shouted Arora. "My God! I've known that for years! After all I grew up knowing it!"  
  
Bakura winced and sighed running a hand through his white hair.   
  
"You're right," said Bakura softly. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," said Arora calmly. "Come on, lets all go home."  
  
Bakura nodded and sighed knowing she was right. They should get going, Arora had dance class in the morning. Besides Ryu looked like he was dead on his feet.   
  
"Come on," said Bakura leading them toward the motorcycles. "Let's leave before something else happens."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora was the first one to awaken the next morning and quickly got changed and slipped into her dark green loose pants and the dark brown sports bra which was covered by a tan tank top. She slipped her tennis shoes and shoved her dance shoes: ballet, tape, and jazz, into her dance bag and dashed out of the mansion. She ran along the walkway and headed in the direction of her dance studio knowing if she was even a minute later her dance instructor would make her do fifty extra jumps.   
  
She dashed through the studio door the moment the clock struck the hour and was right on time. Her dance instructor looked up at her with surprise and nodded her too the back room.   
  
"You're right on time," said the woman as Arora hurried past her.  
  
Arora hurried into the back room and began to warm up while her dance instructor, a woman who was also the instructor for her school dance team, finished up some last minute business. Arora spread her legs apart and began to bend her back touching her forehead to her leg ten times on each side. Then holding her arms straight out level with her shoulders she began to twist and turn her waist for a few minutes. She was in the middle of stretching her shoulders when her dance instructor walked into the room.  
  
"Are you ready to begin?" asked Mrs. Hina.  
  
"Yes," said Arora pausing in her stretches.   
  
"Good," said Mrs. Hina walking over to the boom box and putting a CD in. "I want you to start with your hip hop routine."   
  
"Right," said Arora getting into position.  
  
Arora walked to the middle of the room and turned her back to the mirror the filled the wall and crossed her right leg over the left and bowed her head. The moment the music started her head snapped up and she whirled around, she allowed the music to take control and danced about the room to the music. For those few minutes she was one with the music and there was nothing else in the room.   
  
"That was wonderful dear," said Mrs. Hina as the song came to an end.  
  
"Thank you," said Arora taking a breath.  
  
"Now I want you to put on your ballet shoes and get ready to practice your ballet.  
  
Arora nodded and slide on her toe shoes wrapping the ribbon around her legs to keep them on her feet. She removed a scrunchy from her bag and placed her hair in a messy bun and began to stretch as she removed her tank top. The moment the song started she slowly moved about the room bending her legs and twirling to the music. The song slide over her skin and ran through her veins like blood. The only thing in the room was her and the music. She was so into the dance and the song that she didn't notice when another female entered the room and saw the ending of the dance.  
  
Pernia dashed into the dance studio and into the backroom where she saw the Grave Princess dancing about the room in loose pants, a sports bra, and her toe shoes. She cocked her eyebrow and knew that her leader would do anything to see the other female this unclothed. She smirked and leaned against the doorframe watching the girl dance gracefully on her toes. Finally the song ended and the girl ended on her back with her right leg bent under her left and her arms spread.   
  
After awhile the girl got up off the floor and replaced her toe shoes for her tape shoes. While she waited for the dance instructor to finish finding the song she danced around in a circle turning her bun into a ponytail. With a smirk Pernia slipped into her own tape shoes and decided to see how good the girl was. The moment the song started and Arora moved about the floor her tape shoes clicking to the beat. Pernia made her move when Arora took a one second break to twist her body about.   
  
Arora froze when Pernia dance before her in such a way almost as if to issue a challenge. When Pernia stopped Arora went back to practicing her routine only to be stopped when Pernia danced back in front of her and glared at her. She began to dance toward Arora forcing the woman to dance backwards against the wall, while the dance instructor watched in interest. The girls began to dance in a circle almost as if they were sizing each other up, preparing to attack. The song ended and the girls both stopped waiting to see what would happen next, a slow mocking smile slide across Pernia's face while Arora had a half smile on hers.   
  
The next song appeared and Pernia began to do several dance moves and then stopped to see what Arora would do. To her surprise Arora copied every move that Pernia had did and then she did a few moves of her own so that Pernia was forced to copy every move the other girl did. It was like that for awhile until finally the girls seemed to come to a mutual agreement and almost as if they could read each other's minds danced in step with each other.  
  
When they finished the dance they stood there facing each other and slowly became aware of their dance instructor clapping.   
  
"Miss. Pernia," said the woman. "You are at least an hour earlier did you stay the night with your young man again?" asked the woman.  
  
Pernia slowly looked at the older female and nodded blushing slightly. Arora took the time to take in what Pernia was wearing: loose white pants and a long sleeved white shirt.   
  
"You ladies did wonderful together," said Mrs. Hina. "I think it might be interesting if the two of you did a performance together."  
  
"What?" asked both teens turning to look at the instructor.   
  
"Yes," said the woman happily. "Just think about it! One of you dressed as some street urchin and the other as a rich dancer or actress!"  
  
The girls exchanged a look sizing each other up again.   
  
"It would be fabulous," said the instructor ignoring the girls. "The audience would love it!"  
  
"My cousin would hate it," muttered Arora.   
  
"Do you always do what your cousin says?" asked Pernia her smile mocking.  
  
"No!" protested Arora.   
  
"Sure you do," retorted Pernia. "You do whatever he tells you. Why else would you turn down Yami."  
  
"Being forced to dance with a guy is not my idea of fun!" snapped Arora.  
  
"You should really lighten up princess," said Pernia circling her again. "I mean Yami really isn't that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"Doubtful," said Arora scornfully.  
  
"You girls are going to perform together at the recital," said Mrs. Hina. "In fact you shall even perform together at the talent contest."  
  
"No," said Arora firmly preparing to leave.  
  
"Oh but my dear," said Mrs. Hina. "It would be so lovely. I mean just think about it two worlds merging into one!"  
  
"This isn't a fairy tale," scowled Pernia slipping into her jazz shoes.  
  
"Oh come dear," said Mrs. Hina. "Don't be that way. It will be fun just think about it. You two danced beautifully together, your dance had competitiveness and respect all in one. It was fabulous."  
  
"No," said the girls together.   
  
"Come on," said Mrs. Hina practically begging. "This school hasn't earned any trophies in years. Please, do it for the studio."  
  
The two girls shot a look at each other and then turned to look at their dance instructor's pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine," they said rolling their eyes and leaving the back room heading in different directions.  
  
"Wonderful," said Mrs. Hina excitedly she could already see the trophy the girls would win at the talent show a month from now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Arora dashed into the mansion and shut the door silently behind her, she had no intention of running into her cousin and explaining what had just happened. Since knowing Bakura and his incredible powers of deduction would take one look at her and know that something had happened recently and would demand to know what. Arora had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to avoid the probing questions that Bakura would shoot at her this early in the morning. She slipped up the stairs and into the hallway and slipped into her room  
  
"Going somewhere cousin?" asked Bakura from her vanity chair.  
  
"Oh shit!" shouted Arora whirling toward her vanity. "Bakura what the hell are you doing in my room!"  
  
"You slipped out of the house without so much as a word."  
  
"I did have dance cousin," said Arora tossing her bag on her white day bed.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
  
"You were asleep and you know you sleep like a log," said Arora placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know I don't like you walking around town by yourself," said Bakura watching her pull some clothes from her drawers and head into her bathroom.  
  
"No," said Arora pulling her top and bra off while turning on the bath. "You don't like me walking to my violin lessons by myself."  
  
"I don't want you walking anywhere by yourself," scowled Bakura.   
  
"Stop being so overprotective," said Arora removing her pants and throwing some bath salts that filled the bath room with the smell of a vineyard. "I mean nothing happened on the way to the dance studio."  
  
"What about after?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Nothing happened then either," said Arora slipping into the warm water and running a rag over her skin.  
  
"What are you hiding from me?" asked Bakura leaning against the wall near her closed door.   
  
"I am hiding nothing from you," said Arora washing her hair.   
  
"So you didn't run into the Slyphers?" asked Bakura as his cousin slide under water to wash the shampoo from her hair.   
  
"What?" she questioned coming up.  
  
"You didn't run into any Slyphers?" repeated Bakura.  
  
"Oh no," said Arora climbing out of the water and pulling the plug. "I didn't run into them at all."  
  
She wasn't lying not really she hadn't run into THE Slyphers she had run into A Slypher Amazon.  
  
"Trust me cousin," she said sliding into her underwear, tight blue jeans and matching midnight blue top before opening the door and tossing her old clothes into the hamper. "I didn't run into any of the Slyphers."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"How was dance?" asked Seto from his bed as Pernia slipped from her own clothing tossing them onto the floor.   
  
"You aren't going to believe who I ran into," said Pernia heading into the bathroom.  
  
"Who?" asked Seto sliding from the bed and walking in behind her.   
  
"The princess," said Pernia turning around and kissing him on the lips.   
  
"I didn't know she went to your dance studio," said Seto wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
"She does," said Pernia in between their kisses.  
  
"Are you taking a shower?" asked Seto pulling away from her lips and resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Yes," said Pernia. "Why?"  
  
"Want me to join you?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Pernia kissing his neck. "I want to be quick about it, and I know if you join me I want get a quick shower at all. Besides don't you have to go in to work?"  
  
Seto pulled away and sighed knowing she was right.   
  
"All right," he said turning her toward the shower and kissing her bare shoulder.   
  
"I promise to take a shower with you tonight," whispered Pernia turning in his arms and kissing him happily.  
  
"Good," said Seto squeezing her rare. "Go ahead I'll make sure the cook makes you some breakfast before you leave."  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia sweetly while starting the shower and slipping under the spray of the water.   
  
Seto had already eaten and was slipping into leather pants when he realized that the shower had been turned off for awhile, getting off his bed and headed into the bathroom to make sure that Pernia was alright. He saw her seating on the floor leaning against the cabinets in a dark red silk bathrobe his razor in her hand and blood trickling down her arm. It was a secret that no one, not even Mokuba, knew about except him. It was their secret that Pernia cut herself to escape the pain of what her father did to her. It was the real reason she spent so much time at the mansion, Seto knew she loved him, but he also knew she relied on him to protect her from her father and protect her, he would.  
  
He sighed closing his ice blue eyes that had now softened to a calm sea and crouched next to her taking her wrist gently in his hand and twisted it around to lick at the blood. He heard her groan in pleasure and watched her shift so she was kneeling on the floor, the robe shifting to reveal more of her cleavage.   
  
He looped his other arm around her waist and pulled her against his naked chest. He was always surprised by how fragile she seemed even though she was perhaps the best fighter in their gang. He hissed when she slide his own razor down his arm and watched transfixed as she licked away the blood.   
  
"Pernia," he hissed.   
  
"Hhhmmm?" she asked looking up at him.   
  
"You've got to stop this," he whispered running his hand through her hair.   
  
"Why?" asked Pernia as she continued to lick away his blood.  
  
"It's not healthy and you could seriously hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm careful," said Pernia licking his neck. "I make sure I don't cut any main arties."  
  
"That isn't what I meant," said Seto pulling her back to have a look at him.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" asked Pernia cocking her head to the side curiously.  
  
"I mean," said Seto calmly. "I don't want you to get so addicted to this that I wake up one morning to find her bleeding to death."  
  
"I told you," said Pernia shoving away from him like a spoiled child. "I am carefully not to cut any main arties."  
  
"It doesn't take just the main arteries to bleed to death my sweet," said Seto pulling her back into his strong protective arms. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash, while I am away."  
  
"I promise," said Pernia sweetly snuggling deeper into the warmth given off by his body and love.  
  
"Good," said Seto picking her up and carrying her towards his bed where he carefully placed her.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Pernia softly looking at the bleeding cut on his arm.   
  
"I know," said Seto kissing her forehead before straightening up and pulling his black long sleeved shirt on. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"But you are bleeding," said Pernia seating up and looking at him from her side.  
  
"It's nothing," said Seto pulling on his shoes and white trench coat and giving her one more parting kiss. "Don't worry about it and I will see you tonight. Oh and one more thing," said Seto turning to look at her over his shoulder. "I expect a hot bath waiting for me with you in it when I get back. In the meantime get together with the other girls and go shopping you look like you could need sometime alone with them."  
  
Pernia flushed as he left the room heading off to work.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: You can find the site where Arora got her bath stuff from here, http://www.otaki-no-ryuu.biz/index2.html Don't worry the prices are pretty good. Erm I will go more into the backgrounds of the two gangs and their members in a later chapter. Also I wrote a poem to go with this chapter centering around the end but I can't seem to find it. When I do I promise to post it as soon as I can. In the meantime vote for which one of these new story ideas I should do.  
  
1) Detective Sergeant Yami lead his men into the abandoned mansion with his gun pointed in front of him. He motioned for his men to spread out and search the entire mansion. He and a small group of men moved to the left while the others moved to the right. They kicked open the doors as one and moved into the mansion searching for any signs of drugs or the missing girls.   
  
Yami looked around the room he was searching and carefully checked in the bathroom, the closet, behind the curtains, and under the bed. He cursed when he didn't find anything or anyone.   
  
"Damn," he cursed into the wire attached to the collar of his black leather coat. "Anyone find anything?"  
  
"Nope," came the responses of his team.   
  
Yami uttered another curse and looked around the room relaxing the gun slightly but keeping his eyes and ears peeled.   
  
"Yami!" said Joey his best friend.   
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
"I hear something in the basement."  
  
"Let's check it out," said Yami leaving the room and meeting Joey in the hallway by the door toward the basement.   
  
Together the two males kicked down the door and descended into the basement what they saw there made them stop in their tracks.   
  
"Oh my God," whispered Joey lowering his weapon.  
  
2)   
  
Yami Senso could not believe he had gotten into this predicament. He stared at the stainless steel table at the police office in front of him; he was trying to ignore the stern look of the officer on the other side of the table, Joey Wheeler. Yami was being charged with something that he hadn't committed, someone had framed him, of that he was certain.   
  
"Mr. Senso," said Joey firmly. "If you do not help me, then I can't help you. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."  
  
"I told you officer," said Yami dully. "I was no where near the girl."  
  
"I know Yami," sighed Joey dropping the formality. "But you have yet to provide an alibi for that and without an alibi we can not pull out witnesses that can affirm your claim."  
  
"I can not give you witnesses because I was alone," said Yami his eyes fixed now leaving the table.   
  
"Joey," said a new voice as the door room opened and Yugi, a top attorney, walked into the room followed by a woman.  
  
Yami's head snapped up and her took in the new comers. The male had hair that seemed to like his except the yellow wasn't has wild. He was wearing a brown business suit and a white button up shirt with a dark purple tie. He wore wire rimmed glasses over wide yet intelligent purple eyes and his face was set in a firm mask of confidence. The woman that had walked in with him wearing a tight black skirt that showed off her great legs and slim waist, a midnight blue button up blouse that showed some cleavage, she was also wearing a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and her long legs were made even longer by the black pumps she was wearing. Her keen sapphire blues eyes swept the room taking in the officer and Yami, her long black hair was pulled back into a French Twist. There was only one word that Yami could think of that would even come close enough to describe her, ethereal. 


	6. Shopping Trip

Children of the Night 6  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http://www.deviantart.com/view/5299037/  
  
Another shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia slipped into a pair of tight blue jeans and a silk, light blue long-sleeved blouse that had been a gift from Seto for Christmas. She brushed out her hair and held it back with a small barrette that Mokuba had made for her when he was younger in his art class. She sighed and pulled on black flats and headed downstairs where a limo was waiting to take her to pick up the Slypher Amazons and take them to the mall. She smiled at the limo driver, who smiled back as he held the door open so she could slide inside. She laid back against the black leather seats and closed her eyes as the driver set the limo in motion and started off down the road to pick up Mai and the others.   
  
Finally the limo came to a stop at the final house, Nikushimi's, a girl that had been trying to get together with Seto forever, she was as subtle about her advances as Haria was with Yami. However, Pernia preferred to give Nikushimi the benefit of the doubt and knew that Seto would never betray her, he had after all promised to protect her, from everything. The female took the time to take in the clothing of the other Slypher Amazons: Mai was wearing her normal white denim mini skirt and corset, with a purple denim jacket; Tea was wearing black leather shorts and a yellow tube top with a short pink trench coat; Haria was wearing leather pants that were two sizes two small and a red spandex tub top that covered only her breasts and nothing else; and Nikushimi was wearing a leather skirt and tight red low cut blouse.   
  
"Well," said Pernia clapping her hands together when the limo got on the highway. "Where should we start when we hit the mall?"  
  
"Clothing store of course," said Mai flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I need a new outfit for tonight."  
  
"Joey taking you out tonight?" asked Tea.  
  
"Clubbing," said Mai smirking. "I want to get something where he won't be able to take his eyes off of me."  
  
"He can't take his eyes off of you in whatever you are wearing," pointed out Pernia.  
  
"I know which is why I want to get something where no one else will," smirked Mai. "Don't worry honey," said Mai tapping Pernia on the knee with a sly wink. "I am only kidding, since I am sure that Seto would never touch another woman." That statement she made while glaring at Nikushimi.  
  
It was a well known fact that Mai and Nikushimi hadn't gotten along well at all; Mai thought Nikushimi was a spoiled whore and Nikushimi thought Mai was white trash.   
  
"What about you Tea?" asked Pernia before a fight could break out. "Are you going anywhere with one of the guys?"  
  
"No," said Tea shaking her head with a scowl formed on her face. "I have to get dragged to some stupid party at a friend of my parent's."  
  
"Sucks to be you," laughed Pernia. "What about you Haria? You doing anything or are you going to be going after Yami some more?"  
  
"I am going on a date," said Haria.   
  
"Oh really?" asked Pernia raising a skeptic eyebrow. "With who?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"In other words you don't have a date," said Tea smoothly a dark smirk on her face.   
  
"Unlike you whores," said Haria scornfully flipping her long hair behind her. "I don't only close myself to men in the gang."  
  
"Unlike you," said Mai smirking crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't push our affections on a man that doesn't want them."  
  
"That's enough," said Pernia gently who was the peacemaker of the amazons. "There isn't enough room in Seto's limo for a fight; not to mention I am sure he wouldn't appreciate blood and guts on the leather interior."  
  
"Speaking of Seto are you two doing anything tonight?" asked Mai smirking at Pernia.  
  
"We are spending it as his place," said Pernia blushing slightly.  
  
"In other words," snarled Nikushimi her eyes flashing darkly. "You will be spending the entire night fucking each other like rabbits in heat?"  
  
"What's wrong Nikushimi?" asked Tea sweetly. "Jealous? Everyone knows that you want Seto. Hell everyone knows what he did to you at the Valentine Day Dance Freshmen year." Nikushimi glared at the brunette female who went on ignoring the glare. "Didn't he push you into the fountain when he tried to seduce him and keep him from getting back to Pernia? Or don't you remember it? After all you were drunk off your slutty ass!"  
  
Nikushimi blushed furiously at the reminder of her humiliation in front of the whole school. The limo slide to the entrance to the mall and the driver got out and opened the door letting the ladies out.  
  
"Thank you James," said Pernia stepping out last as the limo driver shut the door.   
  
"Of course, Miss. Pernia," said James tipping his hat at her. "I will be back to pick you ladies up at three in the afternoon."  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia heading the entrance with the others.  
  
James nodded and returned to the limo waiting until the ladies had entered the mall before climbing into the limo and driving off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
When Arora stepped out of her bathroom she was aware of the fact the Grave dolls were scatter around on her bed.   
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
Isis was wearing black baggy cargo pants and a white hooded shirt her black hair was pulled back in a long French braid; Okami was wearing a black school girl skirt with a blood red tank top her hair fell down her back in waves; Umi was wearing jeans and dark purple tube top, and Arashi was wearing leather pants and one of Bakura's shirts, evidently she had stayed over again last night.  
  
"Come on," said Isis getting off the bed, walking over to the other girl and started to shake Arora's shoulders gently. "We are going shopping, so get dressed."   
  
"Okay," said Arora tightening the towel around her waist. "Can you guys you know, leave, so I can get dressed."  
  
"Honey," said Arashi smirking in a very Bakura like way. "You ain't got nothing we haven't seen."  
  
"Fine," said Arora rolling her eyes.   
  
Arora walked across the room and rummaged around in her dresser searching for something to wear; meanwhile, Isis and Arashi had gotten off of the bed and were rummaging through her closet. Isis sighed and pulled out the dress Arora had been wearing when she had nearly gotten raped by Yakamo. Isis handed it to Arashi to hold while she, Isis, began to use her switch blade to cut the material making the skirt shorter and the neckline lower.   
  
"There," said Isis putting her switch blade back up as Arashi tossed the dress at Arora. "That is better."  
  
Arora held up the dress and looked at it before looking back up at the Grave dolls. "You're joking right?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Isis. "Put it on and let's get going."  
  
"I, am, not wearing this!"  
  
"Oh come on it's time to strip," said Arashi stepping up to the girl promptly began to wrestle the towel off of Arora's body.   
  
"Get off of me!" screamed Arora laughing.  
  
The rest of the Grave dolls looked at each other and grinned as they began to help Arashi get Arora out of the towel and into the dress. Finally Arora was ready to go and they walked out of the mansion she kept pulling down the skirt.  
  
"Stop playing with it," said Isis as they walked down the street getting approving whistles from the males. "You look good, very good."  
  
"I don't know how I let you convince me to put this on," complained Arora continuing to fidget.  
  
"You look good and you know it," said Isis as they walked into the mall. "Besides in case you didn't notice all the boys are looking at us."  
  
"Not only that but we aren't going to let you leave without a few new things to wear," smirked Umi grabbing onto Arora's right arm.   
  
"Oh Lord," muttered Arora as they dragged her into one of their favorite clothing stores which just happened to be the favorite clothing store of the Slypher Amazons.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia was looking at a midnight blue tank dress, she frowned and stood in front of a mirror holding the dress up to her body. She tilted her head to the side biting her lower trying to decide if Seto would like it or not. He might like it if she brought a set of black sandal pumps and some dark jewelry.   
  
"I like it," said Mai coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a short dark purple dress slung over her arm. "And I am sure Seto would love it, after all, it brings our your eyes and I am sure it would do the same for his."  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia biting her lower lip.  
  
"Look at it this way," said Mai smirking. "Even if he doesn't like it, it is not like you are going to be wearing it a long time anyways. So if he doesn't like it chances are he will take it off even earlier then usual."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Haria coming up to them with a dark red dress in her hands.   
  
"This dress Pernia is thinking of buying," said Mai looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Buy it," said Haria after taking a brief look at the dress and walking past her into the dressing rooms. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Mai and Pernia hurriedly ran into the dressing rooms and saw Haria glaring at Arora who was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that had a high waist that stopped below the bust line.   
  
"Um shopping," said Arora as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
Haria glared at her while Pernia and Mai looked at her with interest.   
  
"What the hell is all that yelling about?" shouted a new voice who stormed out of the dressing room next to Arora half changed.  
  
Arashi stared at the Slypher Amazons with a dark scowl spread across her pretty face. She was wearing her black leather pants and a dark red zip-up vest that she hadn't bothered to zip up, so the only thing covering her breasts was a white lacey bra.   
  
"Oh," she said flatly removing a switch blade. "Its you. What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"I came in here to change when I saw that THING!" sneered Haria pointing at Arora.   
  
Haria stared at Arora for a moment taking in the new dress the girl was wearing.   
  
"Honey," said Arashi. "When we said new clothes, that wasn't what we meant."  
  
"I like it," said Arora defensively.   
  
"And I am sure our king would like taking it off," smirked Mai.   
  
Pernia snickered as Arora flushed deeply at what Mai was hinting at.  
  
"Not a chance in hell," said Arashi pushing Arora back into the changing room. "We are getting you something else, so get out of it and the rest of you can go about your business. You don't bug us, we don't bug you."  
  
"Fine," said Pernia shrugging and walking past Arashi the other girls following suite.  
  
"Good," said Arashi and as one the four girls disappeared into separate changing rooms.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Pernia and the other girls settled back into the leather seats of the limo. The day had gone off without a hitch after their little run in with the Grave Dolls, but other then that they hadn't had any problems. The Slypher Amazons had managed to convince Pernia to buy the dress and a little something else for Seto.  
  
"Why do you look so down?" asked Mai giving Pernia a playful shove. "Seto is going to love the dress."  
  
"I know," said Pernia. "That wasn't what was worrying me."  
  
"Sure," said Nikushimi rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Just because you couldn't find a dress to catch Seto's eyes don't blame it on Pernia," snapped Tea.  
  
"The only reason Seto is paying any attention to Pernia is because he thinks she is great in bed," smirked Nikushimi smirking at Pernia. "The entire school knows the only reason that he pays any attention to her at all is because she is a rich, spoiled brat that is willing to put out for him. That is also the only reason you are in the gang not because you can fight but because you are bedding Yami's left hand man. Everyone knows it."  
  
The statement left Pernia in shock and also in doubt about everything she and Seto had been through together. None of the other females spoke up because they had heard the rumors that were circulating the school and for the first time in their lives, they wondered were exactly they stood in the minds of the male Slyphers.  
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
"You aren't going to believe what Nikushimi said to Pernia," said Mai as she leaned on the arm of Joey later that day while they were on their date.  
  
"Oh?" asked Joey raising an eyebrow. "What did the bitch say?"  
  
"She told Pernia that the only reason Seto pays attention to Pernia is because of how she is in bed," said Mai stopping and forcing her boyfriend to look at her. "She also said that the entire school knew about them going to bed with each other and that was the reason she was in the gang because she was sleeping with Seto. Is that true? Is that the only reason she is in the gang? Is that the reason I am in the gang?"  
  
Joey stared down at his girlfriend in shock, "What's wrong Mai don't you trust us?"  
  
"Well," said Mai looking away. "You ARE guys after all and you guys do tend to let your hormones do the thinking for you."  
  
"Look," said Joey taking Mai's chin so she would look at him. "How I feel about you and how Seto feels about Pernia as nothing to do with the reason you two are in the gang. No, look at me Mia. You two are both great fighters and that is what got you into the gang. Not the fact that we are dating each other or sleeping with each other. Everyone knows that Nikushimi is just trying to stir trouble. She is always doing that where Pernia and Seto are concerned; I expected you to realize what she is capable of by now."  
  
"I know," said Mai looking away. "I'm sorry, it's just that…"  
  
"Just that, for once your confidence in me was shaken," said Joey softly. "Its alright don't worry about it. Come on or we'll be late for the movie."  
  
Mai nodded and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist as the two of them continued down the road toward the movie theater.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora sighed and pushed on the skirt of her light blue skirt that hugged her hips and thighs, the silver blouse had a v-cut to it and revealed the tops of her cleavage. She twisted slightly and her black hair that was in several curls bounced slightly at the movement she smiled. She looked nice enough for her violin concert tonight. She reached down onto her vanity table and fastened a blue rhinestone chocker around her slim neck.   
  
"You ready?" asked Bakura opening the door without bothering to knock.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" asked Arora walking past him into the hall where Malik helped her into her leather jacket.  
  
"It's not like I would do anything," said Bakura scowling as he wrapped an arm around Arashi who was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps.   
  
"Come on," said Ryu as he finished buttoning his shirt. "We've got to go so Arora can get there on time."  
  
Bakura scowled as he and Arashi lead the way out of the house. Ryu and Bakura's father was in England for the next two months leaving the teenagers with run of the house. Which meant that most of the time the entire Gravedigger gang would stay the night, which Arora thanked the heavens they had enough guest rooms, even though the couples tended to shack up together when they did.  
  
Arora sighed as she stepped onto the stage and placed the violin under her chin and slowly slide the bow across the strings letting the song fill the room and caress her skin like a lover. She sighed and allowed the gentle love song she played to take control and fill her soul. She felt tears fill her eyes and had to struggle to keep from crying and ruin the performance. As she came to the end of the song she took a deep shuddering breathe and smiled out over the crowd as they applauded, she bowed and waited for the curtain to close before walking off the stage.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" asked one of her friends taking note of the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Karia," said Arora dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't know what is wrong with me."  
  
"Well that was a rather sappy romantic song you played," said Karia shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe that is what affected you."   
  
"Maybe," said Arora watching her friend take position on the stage.   
  
Arora sighed and leaned against the wall taking in the sea of face that could barely be made out by the lights on the stage. She saw her cousin and his lover, Arashi, Ryu, the triplets: Malik, Marik, and Isis, her lover Rashid, and Okami sat there closing her eyes to get the full effect of the music; Umi had not been able to join them because she had to watch her baby sister, Mizu, while their parents went to another party, leaving them alone again. Had Mizu not been sick then Umi would have brought her along to the concert but the young girl was ill and everytime she moved she had to throw up. So they were stuck at home that seemed more like an underwater tomb then a mansion of elegance. Then while Arora was looking out over the face of the rest of the crowd taking in the many couples that had come to the concert, the truth hit her like a blow to the stomach. She, Arora Johnson, was lonely for someone to share a love with.  
  
TBC 


	7. Getting Closer

Children of the Night 7  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http:ing down at him.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having you on my territory more often," smirked Yami getting a drunk look in his eyes.   
  
"You are so incorrigible," said Arora rolling her eyes.  
  
Yami smirked and pulled her down so she was resting on his chest, "I don't see you running."  
  
"Why would I run?"  
  
"I might spoil your purity."  
  
"Slypher noting you could do, could spoil that."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Yami chuckled darkly and pressed his lips against Arora's and after awhile she gave into his kisses and despite herself enjoyed it.  
  
TBC 


	8. Bound By the Shadows of Our Past

Children of the Night 8  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate this rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here.   
  
http:ted the engine of the car. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the entire story of her past, at least not yet. Maybe she would tell him later after she told her cousins the truth about her past. But, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to bring out that skeleton from her closet. She could still remember what it had felt like to be near her father and it was not a memory she wanted to remember at all. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she remembered what it felt like to know real fear and what it felt like to know something no girl should experience with her own father.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where are you?" came her father's voice from the far end of the hall.  
  
Arora didn't say anything instead she slide closer against the corner of the wall underneath her bed, praying that her father wouldn't find her under here. She normally hid from him in her closet amongst her clothes and boxes, in her jungle of darkness she felt safe up until the time he found her. She bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood and cause pain to streak down her spine.  
  
"I am invisible you can not see me, I am invisible you can not see me," she chanted over and over again. "I am invisible you can not see me, I am invisible you can not see me."  
  
"Arora," he whispered in his drunken stupor opening the door and stumbling in.  
  
"Momma," she whispered softly. "Where are you momma? I need you."  
  
She screamed when his hand grab hold of her and pulled her out from under the bed her nails clawing at the floor boards.   
  
"Boo," said her father giving her a twisted smile. "I have you and you are all mine.   
  
Arora was thrown over his shoulder and carried from the room where she saw her mother's unconcus body on the front room floor.   
  
"MOMMA!" she screeched as he brought her into their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Arora sighed and wiped at her tears as she pulled into the garage, the lights were on in her house and she had to get into one of the rooms before they finished searching the manor.  
  
TBC   
  
For some reason ff.net won't post the entire chapter so check out the entire chapters at MM.org 


	9. Tension

Children of the Night 9  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
"Where is she?!" demanded Bakura his voice echoing off of the empty walls of the hallway.  
  
Bakura stormed about the halls with the other Gravediggers looking in other wings, his brown eyes flashing with a dangerous worry. While he stormed into the final room of the wing his cousin normally frequented, it had the largest library the mansion had to offer, he was looking for his missing cousin.  
  
"Where is who?" asked Arora looking up from the book she was reading on a large, plush floral couch that could seat up to five people comfortably.  
  
Arora had set up the library to make it look like she had been there a majority of the night, so that her cousin wouldn't get suspicious. She hoped it worked. Her cousin always seemed to know when she was lying to him and when she was telling the truth. A good asset as a leader but a bit daunting as a cousin.   
  
"No one," said Arashi waving her hand at the other girl. "We were just worried about you when we didn't see you asleep in your room."  
  
"Getting a little more overprotective then usual aren't we cousin?" asked Arora raising an eyebrow as she got to her feet digging her toes in the dark green carpet and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back so that it popped.  
  
"I just want to make sure you don't get in trouble," said Bakura as she walked past him into the hall where the other Gravediggers were starting to gather.  
  
"You mean you want to make sure I don't get knocked up by the Slypher King," said Arora trotting up the marble steps of the spiral staircase. "Don't worry cousin I have no intention of going to bed with him or any of the other Slyphers for that matter or any Gravediggers."  
  
"Where was your car?" asked Ryu looking at his cousin curiously, changing the subject suddenly. "I looked for it in the garage and it wasn't there. Did you go to meet someone or something?"  
  
"Um," said Arora stopping in her tracks at the sudden questions.  
  
She bit her lip while trying to think of a lie on the spot. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I never expected that I would have to lie to my cousins and my friends.' Arora's mind raced before spitting out the first thing that came to her mind. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive."  
  
Well that was kinda true, she COULDN'T get any sleep and she HAD gone for a drive; she just conveniently left out the part where she meet up with the Slypher King, Yami.  
  
"You went for a drive," repeated Malik crossing his arms over his bare well muscled tan chest.  
  
"At midnight," continued Marik placing his balled up hands on his hips, both of the males raised an eyebrow and exchanged a non-believing look.  
  
"I don't believe it," they said at the same time.  
  
"I don't care if you believe it," said Arora turning around slowly to face them. "The fact of the matter is that it is true."  
  
"No one is saying it isn't Arora," said Isis softly.  
  
Arora bit her lip, she had to be more careful she didn't want to give herself away.   
  
"I know," she said hurriedly not thinking of what else to say she feel silent.   
  
"We are!" shouted Malik and Marik waving their arms in the air acting like a couple of desperate school children with the right answer, their sister scowled and swatted them in the head.  
  
"Gotta go!" shouted Arora suddenly panicking.  
  
"Where did you go driving?" asked Bakura as she suddenly turned around and headed back up the steps faster then she had moments before.  
  
"The park," said Arora before she could stop herself and without missing a step.   
  
"The park," repeated Bakura slowly, letting the words slide off of his tongue and into the still night air of the mansion.  
  
"What?!" shouted all of the males suddenly realizing what she had just said and as one they began rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Arashi rolling her eyes heavenward as she and the other females rushed up the steps after their lovers and their leader's cousin.  
  
"What do you mean you went for a drive in the park?!" demanded Bakura gasping for breath.  
  
"Be careful cousin," said Arora turning to look at her cousin. "You might hyperventilate and then were would we be."  
  
"Stop being a smart ass and tell me why you went to the park?!" shouted Bakura his chocolate eyes flashing.   
  
"I was perfectly fine," said Arora waving her hand. "I can take care of myself sometimes."  
  
"That is not the issue," said Malik jumping into join Bakura's side of course.  
  
"Then what is the issue?" asked Arora rolling her eyes heavenward.  
  
"You could have been killed!" shouted Bakura his voice filled with his barely concealed fury.  
  
"Or raped," supplied Malik getting into the spirit of naming off what could have happened to the girl.  
  
"Mutilated," supplied Marik holding his finger up joining his brother in irritating Bakura.  
  
"Decapitated," said Malik.  
  
"Kidnapped."  
  
Arora bit her lip to keep from laughing as her friends continued to name what could have happened to her at the park.  
  
"I was completely fine," said Arora grinning.  
  
"Beaten to a pulp," continued Malik ignoring Arora.  
  
"Disfigured."  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Bakura in fury.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Captain!" shouted the two blondes saluting Bakura like they were in the military which only succeeded in pissing him off even more.  
  
"I swear to GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT STOP IT NOW!" roared Bakura.  
  
"You've been saying that for years," said Malik.  
  
"And you haven't done it yet," added Marik.  
  
"Can we continue this lovely discussion in the morning?" asked Arora. "I would really like to get some sleep. Seeing on how I have a test tomorrow."  
  
"No," began Bakura.  
  
"Of course you can Arora," piped in Arashi, before grabbing her boyfriend and leading him out of the room. "We'll just be leaving you alone with your sleep. Come on now Bakura, boys, let's leave her alone."  
  
The females nodded and pushed their boyfriends out of Arora's room leaving her alone in the dark.   
  
"That was so close," whispered Arora plopping down on her bed and breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought for sure they would find out." She lifted her shirt to her nose and breathed in the scent of Yami that still lingered there.  
  
"She is hiding something from me," muttered Bakura as he and Arashi climbed into his bed.  
  
"Of course she is," said Arashi cheerfully while snuggling against him and laying her head on his pale well sculptured chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"I am being serious," growled Bakura in annoyance that his girlfriend would make fun of him.  
  
"I know," said Arashi laughing before nipping his nose gently. "I know, I am very well aware of the fact that she is hiding something from us, a very wonderful secret in fact."  
  
"Yes but what?" asked Bakura thoughtfully. "What secret could my cousin possibly be hiding from us?"  
  
"Simple," said Arashi grinning madly, before giggling happily burying her face into Bakura's chest. "She is in love with someone, of course."  
  
"Oh," said Bakura softly, then he sat up in bed when Arashi's words finally hit him. "WHAT!"  
  
A week had passed since Yami and Arora had told the edited versions of their friend's lives. They spent the next few days avoiding each other, well actually Arora did the avoiding and Yami did the stalking. Every time Yami got close to her, she would immediately find some where else to be. It was both amusing and annoying to Yami to have to chase her down all the time; whenever he wanted to talk to her whether he was supposed to be in class or not. Joey and Seto thought he had lost his mind and the Gravediggers were being careful not to let him get too close to her. Not that that was new or anything they always did that.  
  
"I don't understand why you are so obsessed with the woman," said Seto as the two males walked side by side down the hall.  
  
"I am not obsessed with her," said Yami. "I just find her very interesting not too mention can you imagine Bakura's face if he found out that his cousin had fallen in love with me?"  
  
"Right," said Seto slowly. "And you haven't fallen in love with her at all."  
  
"I haven't," said Yami after a while. "I am just going to have fun with her and I'm doing it to annoy Bakura."  
  
"He isn't the only one you are annoying," said Seto after a moment of silence. "Haria isn't exactly pleased with the fact that you aren't paying any attention to her."  
  
"I never paid attention to her, really," said Yami.  
  
"Yes," smirked Seto stopping at his locker to get some books. "But now you don't pay any attention to her, at all."  
  
"Oh well," said Yami shrugging.  
  
"You aren't worried that she will betray us?"  
  
"She doesn't have it in her to betray us, to betray me."  
  
"So what are you going to do about the Grave Princess?" asked Seto. "Are you going to seriously court her?"  
  
"I told you," said Yami scowling. "I don't love her."  
  
"Sure ya don't," said Joey as he and Tristan joined them.  
  
"It is pretty obvious that you have the hots for her," said Tristan grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yami raising an eyebrow stopping with the others in the middle of the hall.   
  
"You are following her like a love sick school boy," said Seto.  
  
"Every time you are near her you can't seem to keep your eyes off of her," continued Joey. "Not too mention at the library you can't seem to keep your hands off of her."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Yami before turning to Tristan. "What have you noticed about my behavior towards the girl?"  
  
"She is the only female outside of our group that you do not call a bitch," smirked Tristan. "Hell you even call some of the Slypher Amazons bitchs, but that is very rare when you do."  
  
"Except when Nikushimi and Haria were concerned," supplied Joey.  
  
"True," said Tristan nodding at his friend. "Speaking of Nikushimi what do you intend to do about her Seto?"  
  
"Nothing," said Seto scowling. "I intend to do nothing to her as long as she leaves Pernia alone."  
  
"You two have been dating for three years right?" asked Joey as they continued down the hall once more towards the lunch room.  
  
"Yeah we have," said Seto after awhile. "It doesn't seem like we have been dating that long."  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" asked Tristan. "We will be going our own separate ways after graduation. It is only two months away."  
  
"I haven't really decided yet," said Seto.  
  
"You do know that her father could easily take her if you two were to go to separate colleges."  
  
"I am well aware of that," said Seto.   
  
"So what will you do?" asked Yami.  
  
"Whatever it takes to keep him away from her."  
  
"Even if it means killing him?" asked Joey softly.  
  
Seto looked up and his lips slid into a slow cold smile that sent shivers down their spines.   
  
"I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from him," repeated Seto. "Even if that means I have to kill him. But enough about me, tell me Yami what will you do next to sweep the girl off of her feet?"  
  
"I have already started to seduce her into my arms," smirked Yami. "It is only a matter of time before I have seduced her into my bed."  
  
"You still want us to believe that you don't love her?" asked Seto rolling his eyes.  
  
"Stubborn as always," said Joey as he and Seto and Tristan walked into the café line to get some food leaving Yami to his thoughts.  
  
'You still want us to believe that you don't love her?' Seto's words echoed in Yami's mind. He considered what the male had said and thought them over. He couldn't be in love with her, could he? No. That was impossible he refused to believe that he was in love with the girl. However, he couldn't help but consider the fact that every time he saw her walking down the hall towards class or walking towards him in the library; he did feel as if he were flying and his heart did feel as if he wanted to spend more time with her.   
  
'No,' he thought. 'It's just lust. All I feel for the woman is lust and nothing more.'  
  
While Yami was thinking this he saw Arora walk into the room her hips swaying gently from side to side and unaware of the fact that males were staring at her. Yami grinned and followed her to the back of the cafeteria that had door that lead too a wooden porch where the students could eat outside if they wanted too. He watched as she sat down at a wooden bench under a large oak tree and took out an apple and book from her bag she began to read. Looking at her now she looked like some sort of forest spirit. He smiled and crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders running them down her arms.  
  
"Hello Grave Princess," whispered Yami in her ear brushing his lips against it.  
  
"Yami," said Arora jerking to her feet and turning around coming face to face with him.   
  
"Why have you been avoiding me Arora?" asked Yami stepping around the bench and taking her hand in his own. "After what happened between us I would think you would be interested in continuing our little relationship. After all you just called me by my name, and not Slypher King."  
  
Arora froze he was right she had called him by his birth name.  
  
"Say it again," whispered Yami taking a step towards her.  
  
"What?" whispered Arora backing away from him until her back touched the railing.  
  
"Say my name again," whispered Yami placing his hands on either side of her and inserting one knee in between her legs. "I love how it sounds coming from her lips and sliding off of your tongue."  
  
"Leave me alone please," whispered Arora turning her head away.  
  
"I can't," whispered Yami. "After all we have a project to work on together. You have no right to deny me when you told me your secerts even if they weren't all of them. I told you everything about us and I know you are hiding something from me, tell me."  
  
"No," whispered Arora.   
  
"Why not?" asked Yami taking hold of her wrists.  
  
"It's none of your business," said Arora firmly.  
  
"I want it to be my business," said Yami nudging her neck with his nose.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," said Arora. "Nothing matters now."  
  
"It matters to me though. Please just trust me to take care of you. I want to take care of you."  
  
"Bakura and the others will do that, besides I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah," said Yami slowly. "I saw how well you took care of yourself when you nearly got raped."  
  
"I took care of you and some of your men didn't I?!"  
  
"You did," said Yami nodding. "I'll give you that, but you are still such a fragile creature and I want to protect this fragility you seem to possess."  
  
"Go away," whispered Arora softly.  
  
"Kiss me," whispered Yami pleadingly. "I enjoyed the last kiss you gave me."  
  
"Please let go," whispered Arora trying to push him off of her.  
  
"Arora," pleaded Yami as she shoved past him giving into his true feeling for her against his knowledge and will.   
  
"No," said Arora struggling in his grip when he grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Please just listen to me."  
  
"NO!" screamed Arora bringing her fist around and slugging him in the face.  
  
Yami was startled by the sudden outburst and the slug from her that he let her go. Arora broke into a sprint and ran down the steps of the porch into the school yard and toward the school's old science building that was no longer used. Seto, Tristan, and Joey rushed onto the porch and saw Yami standing there with a shocked look on his face.   
  
"Are you okay Yami?" asked Seto.   
  
"Yeah," said Yami rubbing at his jaw slightly. "She as one hell of a right hook."  
  
"What are you going to do with her now?"  
  
"Train her to further those skills that her cousin gave her."  
  
"And maybe get her in bed?" asked Joey.   
  
"Maybe." 


	10. Dance the Night Away

Children of the Night 10  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
"Dust in the Wind" is owned by Sara Brightman  
  
"I'm a Survivor" is owned by Reba McEntire  
  
"Queen of the Night" is owned by Whitney Huston  
  
It was the night of the dance competition and Arora and Pernia were in the dressing room pulling their costumes on. Arora was wearing a black dress that hugged her waist and chest area staying on her shoulders with thin straps of material the skirt was loose and with every turn she made swirled around her lifting slightly. She wore tan panty hose and her slender feet wore black shoes that could be used as either toe shoes and jazz shoes. Her hair and had been pinned up into a French twist and she was wearing pearl drop earrings. She stared into the mirror in the dressing room and tried to calm the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach, like they always did before a performance.  
  
"What's wrong princess?" asked Pernia throwing a smirk at her. "Didn't you have fun with Yami? I would have thought he would have managed to calm you down."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Arora turning to stare at the other teen.  
  
Pernia was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white tank top that hugged her chest and waist with a green bandana wrapped around her head and her long brown hair had been pulled back into several braids. Her shoes were jazz shoes and she had designed a Celtic Design around her upper arm. She looked every part the street urchin and she acted like it judging by the smile on her face.  
  
"I saw you two kissing in the old science building," grinned Pernia. "You are lucky your cousin or one of his men didn't see ya I don't think they would have been too thrilled with you kissing the enemy."  
  
Arora flushed remembering what had happened earlier that day after they ended their economics class.   
  
Flashback  
  
Arora was walking across the campus to the old science building when she heard footsteps following her; she hurried into the science building and crawled up the ladder to seat on the rafters. She saw Yami come into the building and look around for her.   
  
"I know you are in here," said Yami looking around the area. "I saw you come in here, come on princess I want to talk to you!"  
  
Arora didn't say anything as she watched him come close to the ladder, she moved slightly and winced when she saw her shoe slip from her foot and drop to the floor next to his feet. She cursed under her breath and watched as he stared up at her a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"So, there you are," said Yami climbing up the ladder to her. "I was wondering where you were."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Arora pushing herself back against one of the beams that connected the rafters to the ceiling.   
  
"Just to talk to you princess," said Yami seating in front of her.  
  
"What about?" asked Arora nervously.   
  
"About our last encounter," smirked Yami. "You have a good right hook you could be one of the better female fighters in the two gangs if you put your mind to it."  
  
"I have no intention of fighting," said Arora trying to decide if she could get down from the rafters without hurting herself to much.   
  
"Then why do you know how to fight?"   
  
"Bakura insisted on it," said Arora. "After all I, he is the leader of a gang don't you think that would leave me open for his rival gangs to kill?"  
  
"True," said Yami leaning forward. "Very true. I want to expand on them."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Arora looking at him as if he were mad.  
  
"I want to continue where your cousin left off."  
  
"I don't think so," said Arora standing up and carefully walking to the other side of the beam so she could get to another rafter beam and get to another ladder at the far side of the building.   
  
"Come Arora," said Yami standing up. "It will be fun."  
  
"You don't know the meaning of no do you?" asked Arora.   
  
"Nope," grinned Yami. "At least not where you are concerned."  
  
"You don't give up do you?" asked Arora coming to a brief stop at another beam.  
  
"No I don't," said Yami pulling her into his arms and turning her around. "I have chased after you longer then I have chased after any woman. Of course no woman as avoided me as much as you have. Come on Arora we could have lots of fun together, just you and me."  
  
"And your bed?"  
  
Yami smirked.  
  
"No thanks but I think I will pass on that."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I am not going to let you train me," said Arora as he started kissing her neck.  
  
"What if I promise not to convince you to go to bed with me?" asked Yami licking her ear.  
  
"That is never going to happen," said Arora covering his mouth with her hand which only made him lick her palm. "Ew."  
  
"Would you let me train you if I didn't try to talk you into bedding down with me for the next week?"  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
"Good," said Yami. "Now give me a kiss."  
  
"No," began Arora only to be pulled into a kiss by Yami.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You looked pretty cozy up there with him kissing you, you know that?" asked Pernia smiling gently at Arora.  
  
Before Arora could respond Mrs. Hina walked into the room.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" asked Mrs. Hina smiling at them.  
  
"As ready as we will ever be," smiled Arora timidly.   
  
"Oh come on honey," said Pernia smirking. "We are going to wipe the floor with their sorry asses."  
  
"If you say so," said Arora smiling with more confidence.  
  
"Good," said Mrs. Hina. "I am glad to hear it now hurry get to your places."  
  
Arora and Pernia nodded and headed out of the dressing room heading towards the stage, with Pernia grabbing her bag on the way out. Arora stopped at her spot and took a deep shuddering breath waiting for the other dancers to finish and for her song to start.   
  
Finally the dancer finished and while stage hands took down their set and set up for her and Pernia's dance she began to spin in slow circles, going up on her toe and spinning before landing gracefully back on her feet.  
  
Eventually her song starts and while the instrumental is playing Arora carefully rises up on her toes and walks across the stage on them until she is in the middle. Then forming a circle with her hands pointed down she slowly moves her arms up at chest level and taking a small step forward begins to turn in slow circles every now and then taking a step or two in one direction before turning some more and taking a step in another direction.  
  
"I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moments gone." Arora dances across the stage on her toes balancing perfectly on her right leg and bending over raising the other foot until her body is horizontal. "All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity." She comes back up and still standing on one foot points the toe of the other foot in front of her and bends over slightly her waist turned slightly so she is facing the audience but her waist down the stage wings. "Dust in the wind." She shifts her weight to the other foot and spins facing the opposite direction. "All they are is dust in the wind." She spins across the stage being careful not to bump into Pernia as she enters.  
  
Pernia watches Arora spin across the stage making sure to keep an eye out for the newcomer to make sure Pernia as enough space to start her part of the dance. Pernia sets down the boom box and dance bag she is carrying and waits for the brief instrumental in which Arora will pose beside her boom box with her arms forming the circle again and her right foot pointed in front of her. When this happens Pernia leans down and starts her own song, "I'm a Survivor" which fills the audience. Arora startled leans down and presses the pause button on hers and watches annoyed as Pernia begins to dance around to the song with jazz steps.  
  
"I was born three months too early." Pernia jumps into the middle of the stage and bounces her hips around in circles. "The doctor gave me thirty days." She spins around and switches her feet around walking backwards. "But I must've had my momma's will." Then she leapt into the air and did a cartwheel without using her hands landed and spun around on one foot. "And God's amazing grace" She leapt again landed on her side slightly sliding and kicked up one foot rolling onto her stomach. "I guess I'll keep on living." She bent up and then straightened up before leaping again her legs stretched out and landing in a crouching position back flipping several times and spinning again. "Even if this love's to die for." Then Pernia dropped to her knees and shoved off sliding across the floor and leapt back to her feet. "Cause your bags are packed" Pernia began to do several cartwheels without her hands grabbing her bag from the floor. "And I ain't crying." Pernia shrugs and swings the bag around while leaping into circles around the stage, all the while Arora is watching this with a look of shock on her face. "You're walkin out" Pernia then bends over and does a back flip spinning into another circles wants she lands again. "And I'm not trying." Pernia does several more leaping circles till she reaches her starting position. "To change your mind 'Cause I was born to be." Pernia then tossed bag into the wings without missing a beat.  
  
While this was going on Yami was watching Arora with interest taking in the curves outlined by the black leotard outfit. He had to admit she looked really nice in that black dress looking outfit, really, really nice.  
  
"You like her a lot don't you?" asked Seto keeping his eyes on Pernia.   
  
"I guess I do," said Yami after a moment. "I mean every time I see her this overwhelming need to protect her rises up within me."  
  
"Then why don't you tell her?" asked Joey.   
  
"Sush," said Mai whacking her boyfriend.  
  
The three males settled back into silence and continued to watch the performance.  
  
Bakura was watching his cousin and the other girl dance. He had to admit the other girl was rather good and they seemed to dance very well together almost like the made up yin and yang.   
  
"I didn't realize your cousin was so good," said Marik staring at Arora's long legs in awe.   
  
"Don't be getting any ideas," said Bakura.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," said Marik. "I am just so used to seeing her as a little girl that seeing her as well, THIS is kinda a shock."  
  
"I know," said Bakura softly. "I know."  
  
When there was a brief instrumental interlude for Pernia's song, Arora bent down again and unpaused her boom box and began to dance while Pernia paused her own and watched her with annoyance.  
  
"Same old song." Arora spun around on one toe till she was in the middle of the stage. "Just a drop of water in an endless sea." She paused and moved one foot in front of her body and bent over raising one arm over her head so it pointed into the wings. "All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see." She kicked up one of her legs and then bent it back to her other knee going up on her tip toe placing the bent leg behind her and sweeping the front leg behind her and lifting it up bending forward. "Dust in the wind." She returned to stand up straight and returned to her tip toes moving around the stage slowly. "All we are is dust in the wind." She danced around the floor some more spinning slowly and then paused arching her back forward over a pointed and outstretched leg.   
  
Pernia stormed over and pressed the pause button before storming back over and unpausing her button. She waited for the music to start up again before getting a smirk on her face.   
  
"The baby girl without a chance." Pernia leapt to Arora before spinning around her in twice. "A victim of circumstance" She grabbed hold of Pernia and spun her around before stopping her so they were facing each other. "The one who ought to give up." Pernia then forced Arora to take a step back and moved forward forcing her to take another step back. "But she's just to hard headed." Arora ducked out of Pernia's way but the other girl would have none of that and forced Arora into a circle. "A single mom who works two jobs." Pernia grabbed Arora and forced her into a staring contest, they began to bend back and forth in a wave like motion. "Who loves her kids and never stops." Arora jerked free from Pernia's hold and at the same time spun around forcing them both to spin and when they stopped their feet where planted apart. "With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter." Both girls spun again and danced back getting a feel for each other. "I'm a survivor." Arora walked over and paused Pernia's boom box so she could unpause her own.  
  
"Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky." Arora then spun around in slow graceful circles around Pernia. "It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy." She stopped in front of her and leapt from one foot while bending the other foot at the knee and then doing the same thing with the other foot, repeating this a few times. "Dust in the wind." She danced away from Pernia and sweeping an arched arm up over her head arched her back and swept her back around until she was straight again. "All we are is dust in the wind." She spun around and danced back towards Pernia spinning Arora stopped at Pernia's back. "Dust in the wind." She draped an arm around Pernia's neck who remained perfectly still; Arora stepped gently to her side the arm still draped around Pernia's shoulders. "Everything is dust in the wind." Arora moved one leg and placed it in front of Pernia's body moving gently she spun around so her back was facing Pernia's left side.  
  
Pernia broke away and into a run sliding on her lower legs on the stage and unpaused her boom box. "I don't believe in self pity." Pernia leapt to her feet and went into another no handed cartwheel. "It only brings you down." Pernia leapt off of her feet the moment she landed and spun in the air. "Maybe the Queen of broken hearts." She spun around again her left leg kicking out before coming back in and spinning on that one around Arora, stopping in front of her to kick her right leg up and then bend her left leg in front and her right leg straight behind her. "But I don't hide behind the crown." Pernia leapt back onto her right leg and spun around leaping out and away from Arora. "When the deck is stacked against me." She kicked her foot straight out and slide into a split. "I just play a different game." She rolled onto the her back and curled into a fetal posit before rolling onto her side and then her legs. "My roots are planted in the past." She moved off of her legs and stretched her entire body arching her back to the side. "And though my life is changin' fast." She arched her back to the other side slowly. "Who I am is who I wanna be." She then got to her feet and ran towards Arora grabbing her shoulders she used those for balance and did a spread eagle behind her before shooting off the shoulders and landing with one leg bent behind her and her arms outstretched challenging the other girl.  
  
"The baby girl with out a chance." Arora rolled her eyes and walked away from Pernia. "A victim of circumstance." The other girl obviously annoyed by this leapt after her and grabbed hold of her arms spinning her around and shoving her back. "The one who oughta give up." Arora shoved her back and went back to dancing away. "but she's just too hard headed." Pernia grabbed her when Arora was about to do a spin and spun her back to her deeping her slightly and grabbing hold of the skirt spun her out of it so her black loose pants feel down like a black water fall covering her legs.  
  
"A single mom who works two jobs." Arora became annoyed and shoved Pernia away from her taking with her the white tank top so that a black shirt similar to what Arora had on was shown. "Who loves her kids and never stops." The two girls began to circle each other; first moving one way then the other. "With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter." Both girls spun on one foot and then landed with their feet planted apart. "I'm a survivor." They bent one of their knees shifting their weight onto that and then jerked back leaping back a few steps.  
  
"Ooohhh A single mom who works two jobs." They seemed to be sizing each other up again, this time they circled each other faster. "Who loves her kids and never stops." While the circled each other they began to move in and out of the circle almost as if they were in a gang fight or something. "With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter." Together they spun around in a circle and then paused with one leg bent and the other stretched and pointed on the floor, one of their arms was folded into towards the chest and the other one was stretched out straight and flat like a board. "I'm a survivor." They spun again once posing again in the same stance as before looking at each other. "But I must've had my momma's will." They spun twice this time their arms spinning around over their heads, before stopping in the same stance glaring at each other. "And God's amazing grace." They spun around until they were right next to each other. "I'm a survivor." Arora and Pernia spun again and when they stopped their hands grabbed on just above their wrists. "I'm a survivor." They crouched down and then back flipped apart with Arora grabbing on Pernia's baggy jeans and wrapping them off so that both girls were wearing tight sleeveless black tops of spandex and loose black pants made from the same material.   
  
The moment the next song started up both girls jumped to face the audience. "I've got the stuff that you want." The jerked their upper bodies back and then jerked them forward. "I've got the thing that you need." The jumped and crossed their arms and legs their heads bowed. "I got more than enough." They leapt again uncrossing their arms and legs their head shooting up; their legs were separated and their arms were at their sides. "To make you drop to your knees." They jerked their bodies so they were standing on one leg and their other leg was bent under them and one arm was bent and parallel to their shoulders.   
  
"Cuz I'm the queen of the night." They turned and slammed their bent knee down and unbent their arms so that they were standing straight their legs apart and facing the right wing. "Queen of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah." They turned their heads to face the audience and bent their knees every so slightly leaning back and moving the shoulders back and forth with one arm pointed straight and up in front of them and the other pointed straight down behind them.   
  
"Don't make no difference." Their hips moved together with their shoulders and they turned around in a circle facing the audience. "If I'm wrong or I'm right." They transferred their weight to one leg and moved snake like till they were standing straight. "I've got the feeling." They then dropped to one knee and bounced not letting their bent knee touch the floor. "That I'm willing tonight." They spun on their knee to face the back of the stage and dropped down to their other knee bending over to face the audience and moved their arms in a wave like motion. "Well I ain't nobody's angel." They straightened up and jumped back to their feet turning back to look at the audience. "What can I say?" They bent one knee and moved forward towards the audience like that till they reached the middle stage. "Well I'm just that way." They straightened up and did a back flip.  
  
"I've got the stuff that you want." Then they leapt and separated their legs moving from one side to the other before straightening back up. "I've got the thing that you need." They folded one arm across their stomach just below their chest and with the other rested their palm on their forehead and their knee on their other fist and moved their head about while moving their feet around. "I got more than enough." They separated their legs and slammed their palms on their thighs dropping into a split and rolling back onto their feet. "To make you drop to your knees." They dropped both arms to the side and dropped to their knees placing their fists together they pointed them to the ground in between their legs. "Cuz I'm the queen of the night." They broke apart their hands and circled them around rest in between their feet behind them. "Queen of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah." They jumped back to their feet and went into a back walk over.  
  
"You got a problem with the way that I am." They whirled around and side stepped a few feet before walking in front of the audience. "They say I'm trouble." The girls then went into a few cart wheels with out using their hands and when they landed on their last one they dropped to their knees sliding on the stage some. "And I don't give a damn." They rolled on their knees and jumped to their feet and with their knees still bent shot them out balanced on their feet with the rest of their legs off of the stage. "But when I bad I know I'm better." They placed their hands on the floor and slide their chest down to the floor before sliding their feet together and behind them and going into a pushup. "I just wanna get you." They moved back onto their feet and shot up placing their palms on their shoulders and leaping into a circle their arms spread. "And turn it up for you." When they landed they went into a kneeling position and slide out with one leg pointed out and the other pointed up their weight going onto one bent arm.   
  
"I've got the stuff that you want." They jumped back to their feet and lifting up one leg and arm slammed it behind them their bodies turning to face the wings. "I've got the thing that you need." They bend over then Pernia's head resting on Arora's stomach before popping back up. "I got more than enough." They turned back to face the crowd then they turned to face each other. "To make you drop to your knees." They lifted one arm each Pernia left and Arora right; making a fist touching them together. "Cuz I'm the queen of the night." They lifted their opposite legs and tilted their head to the side before slamming their feet down and looking straight forward into each other's eyes. "Queen of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah." They twisted slightly in the opposite directions one facing the audience and one facing the back of the stage.  
  
"I've got the stuff that you want." They brought their arms back and bent over rising up again and facing each other. "I've got the thing that you need." They switched arms and did the same thing facing the opposite direction as they had a second ago. "I got more than enough." They moved back to face each other before turning around again with their backs to one another. "To make you drop to your knees." They dropped to their knees and bent over moving their upper bodies in a half circle for a few times. "Cuz I'm the queen of the night." They rolled over and shot their feet behind them. "Queen of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah." Then they jumped back to their feet.   
  
"I've got the stuff that you want." They jumped back to their feet and lifting up one leg and arm slammed it behind them their bodies turning to face either the audience or the back of the stage. "I've got the thing that you need." They then moved back into a circle facing the opposite directions. "I got more than enough." They slithered their bodies and ran their hands over the front of their bodies. "To make you drop to your knees." Dropping to their knees they shoved their feet together and then jumped back to their feet. "Cuz I'm the queen of the night." They both did a back flip and when they landed dropped to one knee and turned to face each other. "Queen of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah." Then they turned to face the audience on their side placing their weight on one bent arm and a leg was stretched out to the side and the other leg up and bent with their free arm bent and resting in front of them across their chests.   
  
TBC 


	11. CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME PRIVACY!

Children of the Night 11  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
It had been a week since Pernia and Arora had put on their dance performance and thanks to the company had won first place. Ever since then Yami had tried desperately to get a chance to talk to her, yet the woman was of course avoiding him like the plague. Yami of course just asked Seto to hack into the school computer so he could find out her schedule and drag her into an empty classroom. It took him two days to finally get her on her way to her free period but he finally managed to drag her into an empty chemistry class.   
  
"What the," said Arora as he yanked her into the chemistry room and closed the door locking it.   
  
"Princess," said Yami shoving her into a wall that was decorated with posters of the periodic table, Marie Curie, and other famous chemists.   
  
"Slypher King," said Arora gasping slightly to regain her breath. "What do you want?"  
  
"I saw you dancing last week," said Yami running the back of his hand over her cheek. "I couldn't get over how beautiful you looked in that little black dress. It makes me hard just thinking of you in it," whispered Yami inhaling the scent of her hair. "You feel so soft and you smell so good."  
  
"Okay thanks," said Arora trying not to laugh. "Could you please take your hands off of me? My friends are waiting for me in the library."  
  
"Let them wait a little longer," said Yami nipping her neck slightly. "I want to spend some time with you for awhile."  
  
"I will be spending time with you tonight," said Arora trying to push him off of her. "Remember we are training tonight."  
  
"That is too far off for me," said Yami moving up to her cheek.   
  
"Well, I am sorry but you will just have to wait," said Arora detaching his hands from her rare. "Besides, shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"I skip this class all the time," said Yami dipping his tongue into her ear. "It is just study hall so I don't really need it at the moment. Besides I am in my own study hall at the moment."  
  
"Oh really, well what study hall exactly is it, that you are enjoying so much?"  
  
"Studying you," smirked Yami pressing his lips against her own.   
  
Arora groaned when he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and darted it inside her mouth. He pulled her away from the wall and backed her up against the desk bending her over slightly. His hands slipped down her waist and to her hips bunching up her skirt slightly so his hands could slip under her skirt. He pulled away and then dipped so he could attack her neck. She groaned and ran her hands into his hair.   
  
"Fuck," whispered Arora. "Fuck, where did you learn to do this?"  
  
"Practice," smirked Yami before going back to her neck. "Lots and lots of practice, but damn none of them were as good as you are right now."  
  
"You are so incorrigible," giggled Arora.  
  
"You sure aren't helping me," whispered Yami attacking her lips again. "Damn you kiss good for a virgin."  
  
"Oh thanks," laughed Arora. "Now come here."  
  
Yami grinned and kissed her again, slowly this time so they could savor the moment. They were so busy kissing they didn't notice the lock on the door being picked and someone opening the door, until they heard the scream. Yami jerked away and saw Haria looking at them with disgust and behind her stood a male with slicked back black hair, baggy black pants, a loose wife beater shirt, silver chains, and earrings in his eyebrow, nose, and lips.  
  
"What do you want Haria?" asked Yami pulling away from Arora and wiping at his mouth.   
  
"You are kissing the Gravedigger Princess," whispered Haria still in shock. "YOU ARE KISSING THE GRAVEDIGGER PRINCESS!"  
  
Cursing under his breath Yami stormed forward and grabbed hold of Haria dragging her into the room and threatening to castrate the male if he told anyone about what he had seen, he then slammed the door.   
  
"Listen bitch," snarled Yami slamming Haria into the wall. "If you tell anyone about what you just saw I swear you will know pain like you have never known before."  
  
"You don't scare me anymore," said Haria spitting in his face.   
  
Yami snarled and slugged her in the cheek, "say that again, I warn you."  
  
Haria glared and slammed her fist into Yami's stomach before slamming her fists down on his back. With a growl Yami straightened up and as she dashed away he grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her back to him, shoving her into a glass cabinet that held beakers. Arora gasped when the glass shattered splintering onto the ground, the girl collapsed onto the floor wincing slightly. Yami stared down at the girl and then returned to Arora who was slightly shaken.   
  
"Hey, you okay princess?" he asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.   
  
"Yeah," whispered Arora shaking herself. "Yeah, I've seen worse watching my cousin and the men in his gang fight."   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I am fine."  
  
Yami was about to say something else when someone kicked him in the head from behind; he whirled around and was slashed by Haria's sharp nails leaving scratches down his cheek. Haria then lunged at Arora, who simply leapt away from the table and ducked slamming her fist into Haria's stomach before upper cutting her in the nose. The girl shrieked and cupper her hands over her nose screaming.   
  
"Come on," said Yami grabbing Arora's hand and running out of the school and towards his motorcycle.   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Arora as he climbed on and handed her his helmet.   
  
"Just get on and you'll see."  
  
"Cursing under her breath Arora climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and making sure her skirt was tucked under her legs slipped the helmet on and they were on their way to wherever it was he was taking them.  
  
Yami directed the motorcycle to a small oasis where a pond with a large waterfall was cascading down rocks and into the pond. The outline of the pond was decorated with beautiful hibiscuses of different colors, and the surrounding landscape was decorated with trees of oak, red wood, dog will, and weeping willows who's long branches dipped into the pool and lay silently on the cool grass.   
  
"Where is this place?" asked Arora getting off of the motorcycle and removing her helmet. "How did you find it?"  
  
"Its a few miles outside of town near the park," said Yami climbing off and coming to stand beside her. "I find it one day not long after I started the Slyphers."  
  
"Its beautiful," said Arora softly, her voice filled with awe. "How could something so beautiful exist in a world where hatred and death is rampant?"  
  
"I don't know," said Yami smiling gently down at her. "But I am glad it does exist."  
  
Arora glanced up at him and smiled up she turned slightly to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes.   
  
"You are so not who I thought you were at the beginning of our relationship," she said kissing his lips quickly.  
  
"I am glad you feel that way," said Yami smirking. "Although, I am still waiting to be able to celebrate our wedding night since we were technically married at one time."  
  
"I thought you promised you weren't going to mention that anymore."  
  
"I did, but I meant while we were married and since we aren't married all bets are off."  
  
Arora giggled as he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Yami smirked and pressed his mouth against her lips slowly opening her lips and sliding his tongue inside her mouth, "although we aren't married I am still interested in making love to you."  
  
"Are you now?" asked Arora when he pulled away.   
  
"Yes," said Yami having them lay down on the soft grassy ground, laying at her side.   
  
He smiled and began to kiss her cheek moving down to her neck. Arora groaned when she felt his hand slide down her body cupping one of her breasts and massaging it.   
  
"That feels so good," said Arora arching her back slightly when he squeezed it again. "So very good."  
  
Yami smirked and rolled on top of her settling himself between her legs and rubbing his hips against her own.   
  
"I am not sure if we should continue," said Yami nuzzling her neck. "I might end up doing something you'd regret."  
  
"Shut up, and keep kissing me," muttered Arora.  
  
"Yes ma'am," smirked Yami latching back onto her sweetly swollen lips.  
  
He pulled away and licked at her lips tasting them like they were some exotic ripe fruit; however, when he was pulling away her tongue shot out and wrapped around his. Yami groaned and latched onto her lips again this time sucking on her delicious lips.   
  
"My, my Yami looks like you are having a lot of fun Slypher King," said Yakoma stepping into the clearing.   
  
Yami and Arora pulled away in shock and stared up at the familiar new comer.   
  
"Yakamo," said Yami getting up and sneering at the rival gang leader, while behind him Arora smoothed her blouse.  
  
"Looks, like someone is having fun," said Yakamo glancing down at the bulge in Yami's pants. "A little too much fun."  
  
"What do you want bastard?" asked Yami tensing his muscles.   
  
"I would think you would have already bedded down with her," smirked Yakamo. "But doing it out in the open like this is just disgraceful."  
  
"As opposed to you doing it in front of your men?" asked Yami sneering in disgust.  
  
"Oh come on," said Yakamo grinning and leering at the two of them. "I know you were tempted to take her here and now, I was watching how you're hips moved Slypher King. You want to fuck her pretty little brains out and still the girl's virginity. Not that I blame you, I would want to fuck her too she is quit the little piece. Then again she is also the cousin of the Graveyard King and imagine his face when he discovers that his beloved cousin slept with the leader of his rival gang and enjoyed it, a lot."  
  
"If you tell anyone," began Yami.   
  
"You'll what?" asked Yakamo grinning, that cocky little grin of his. "Kill me? I doubt it. You didn't have the balls to do it then and you sure as hell don't have the balls to do it now."  
  
"Would you like to test that theory?" asked Yami moving into a fighting position.   
  
"Maybe some other time Slypher King," smirked Yakamo his eyes trailing back down to Yami's erection. "I think you should have the Gravedigger Princess relieve something, before we bother fighting. After all we don't want it to fall off now do we?"  
  
"When do you suggest we meet then?" asked Yami relaxing slightly.   
  
"Tonight at midnight," smiled Yakamo holding up a camera. "If you don't show up I show everyone what you two were doing."  
  
Arora flushed in embarrassment and Yami just growled in fury.   
  
"Fine," said Yami. "I will meet you tonight at midnight, bring the damn camera because I have every intention of beating you into the ground and destroying it."   
  
"Maybe," said Yakamo walking away. "See you tonight in the old abandoned Science Building."  
  
With that Yakamo walked away leaving the two of them alone in the oasis.   
  
"Yami?" asked Arora touching his shoulder gently. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I," said Yami turning around to face her. "Am going to take care of things, you just go home and don't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Who would I tell?" asked Arora smiling sweetly up at him. "You will be okay won't you?"  
  
"Of course," smiled Yami reassuringly. "Now come on I will take you home or at least in the general direction of it."  
  
"Okay."  
  



	12. Dark Nights

Children of the Night 12  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
        Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
Serenity was at home with her father, alone her bedroom door locked. Actually her father wasn't the only one here, he had invited over a lot of poker buddies and they were getting drunk very drunk. She sighed and shifted on her bed, trying to get comfortable actually it was more like one of those floats you lie on in the pool. She heard something crash and crushed under her breath it was hard to concrete listening to them laugh while playing poker and watching erotic porn movies. She cringed being able to hear the sounds from the current movie through the thin walls. Then the conversation they were having caught her attention.  
  
"Yeah," came her drunken father's voice. "She is here."  
  
Serenity went still and she found it hard to breath.   
  
"Yeah," said another man in a drunken slur.   
  
Serenity thinking quickly silently made a dash for the window that lead to a fire escape; that remarkably would be her escape. She shoved the window up with much effort and then quickly scrambled out scraping her knee in the process. She dashed down the fire escape only to slip on some substance and tumble down the rest of the way. She winced and rolled onto her back seeing her father and his friends hot on her trail. Rolling onto her stomach she pulled herself up and crawled over the railing of the first floor of the fire escape jumping into a large garbage bin. Moving quickly she pulled herself over the side and landed on her feet stumbling slightly. She took off again down the alley and could hear the pounding of their footsteps behind her. She knew that if she could make it out of the alley and toward the end of the block she could get to sanctuary. However, that didn't happen because before she could even reach the end of the alley her father had grabbed a hold of her hair and was dragging her back towards him.   
  
"Going somewhere bitch?" he snarled as he dragged her back to the end of the alley and to the darkness where his friends were waiting with rope.  
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Serenity trying to break free of her father's grasp. "Let me go!"  
  
"Shut up," snarled one of the males slapping her across the face.   
  
She could hear people walking by the alley and she knew without a doubt that no one would come to her rescue.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Seto Kaiba lay in bed and watched Pernia's body move above him, he let out a soft groan and closed his eyes in pleasure. He could hear the girl panting from above him and ran his hands up and down her thighs. His eyes opened and he was greeted by the site of Pernia arching her back in the moonlight, the sweat on her pale skin glistening in the pale light of the moon, the bruises on her skin from spars and beatings from her father looking like delicate butterflies. He grunted slightly at the feel of her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She cried out slightly he rubbed slightly against a certain spot inside her.   
  
"Se, Seto," she cried out when her orgasm finally came and he followed shortly after.   
  
Pernia collapsed against his chest snuggling against him happily. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers over a scar on her back. She shivered slightly in delight.  
  
"That feels nice," she muttered softly. "Do that again please."  
  
Seto grinned and began trailing his fingers up and down the scar that trailed diagonally down her back from her right shoulder to her left hip. Pernia smiled and kissed him her mouth open and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Seto was thoroughly enjoying this and was ready for another round when a pounding on the door caused them to pull apart.   
  
"What damn it!" he shouted seating up slightly with Pernia still straddling his hips.   
  
"There is a telegram for you from the police Master Kaiba," said the butler.   
  
"Then live it on the table outside!"  
  
"I regret to inform you that, that is not possible."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"The police are here and wish to speak to you personally."  
  
"I'm coming," said Seto flatly. "Show the police into the study, I will receive them in there."  
  
"Of course sir," said the butler leaving.   
  
Seto sighed and slipped out from under Pernia slipping on his black pants and a dark blue silk robe. "We can finish this later my sweet," said Seto kissing her tenderly. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Come back soon," whispered Pernia as she settled back into the sheets and closed her eyes going to sleep.  
  
Seto smiled and walked down to the stuffy to greet the police officers.   
  
"Good evening officers," said Seto walking into the room and taking a seat at his desk. "What brings you to my house at this time of night?"  
  
"I have a restraining order against you," said one of the officers pulling something out of his jacket. "You are not allowed to go within five hundred feet of a man called Mr. Herohito or his house."  
  
"Fine," said Seto shrugging, it off he had no intention of going anywhere near the man or the property again. Pernia was eighteen and legally an adult so she could move in with him and they could continue to date.   
  
"You also can not go near his daughter," said one of the cops.   
  
"What?!" 


	13. Dark Times

Children of the Night 13  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
        Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
Arora walked into her room and stripped off at of her sweaty top, she had just gotten done with training with her cousin and she wanted nothing more then too take a long hot shower to get read of this dirty feeling. She was about to take her bra off when she heard the window open and saw someone slip into her room from the window. She held her breath and turned around slowly reaching for her switch blade she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Yami.   
  
"Oh it's only you," she said placing the switch blade back on the vanity. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I came to visit you," said Yami, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing his fingers around on her stomach. "Your skin is so smooth and sleek with sweat. What have you been doing Princess?"   
  
Arora scowled and slipped from his grasp heading towards the bathroom, "Training."  
  
"Training with your cousin I take it," said Yami following her.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Arora turning back to him.   
  
"Following you," grinned Yami.   
  
"You can't come in here," laughed Arora trying to push him out.   
  
"Why not?" asked Yami not moving an inch.  
  
Yami laughed to himself and remained standing he liked the girl that was obvious and he liked teasing her even more. He wouldn't mind going to bed with her yet he knew that it would probably destroy what he loved most about her, the purity she seemed to possess. He knew that it might be selfish but he wanted to keep her pure for as long as possible and he wondered if she would trust him with the dark secret she seemed to keep locked away inside her soul, blackening it.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Arora completely surprised by the turn of events.   
  
"Tell me what you have been keeping from me," said Yami, gently taking the hands that she was using to push him out of the bathroom.   
  
Arora stared at him and for a moment wondered if she was ready to let him into the black hole in her soul that needed to be filled. She didn't think she was ready to tell him that, but he had told her about his past and what defined him, perhaps she needed to tell him the truth about her past. The entire truth and then see how deep his love for her went.   
  
"Are you sure you want to go there?" she asked softly.   
  
"Positive," said Yami, firmly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.   
  
"Very well then," said Arora returning the kiss briefly.   
  
Arora lead him back into her bedroom and took a seat at her window seat next to him. She took a deep breath trying to calm the pounding of her heart and launched into the story of a little princess that couldn't escape the palace of nightmares and fear, her story.   
  
"My mother married a rich man because he fooled her into thinking he loved her," said Arora staring out into the night sky. "The fact is the only reason he wanted to marry her was because she worked in a temple and was believed to have a high fertility rate. She didn't, she only managed to give him me and that was bad."  
  
"Why was it bad?" asked Yami brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Because," said Arora staring at him in the eyes. "I was first born and I wasn't male."  
  
Yami was silent for several minutes because he knew that some people from old families found women useless.   
  
"Everything was fine for awhile because my father hoped to get a boy from my mother," said Arora taking a troubled breath. "When I was two mom finally got pregnant again and this time it was with a boy. So after six years of trying my dad would finally have a son. Well, something went wrong and my mom lost the child. My father was furious because of this and stopped pretending permanently."   
  
"What do you mean permanently?" asked Yami curious.   
  
"Well after I was born my father would sometimes beat my mom then act all upset about it and beg forgiveness and claim she had made him do it. Even as a baby I could still hear his screams and his voice is forever printed in my mind and sometimes it will play back in my mind over and over again in my sleep." Arora sighed and stared down at her hands only to find them covered by Yami's, taking a deep breath she continued. "When I was four my father started to molest me and would beat my mother in front of me like it was no big deal. He didn't seem to care anymore about the language he used either."  
  
"So, your father raped you?" asked Yami slowly.   
  
"Yes," whispered Arora. "He did it once after he knocked my mother out."  
  
Yami was silent for a moment giving Arora a moment to calm down knowing that this was hard for her and wishing that he hadn't asked her to tell him.   
  
Flashback  
  
She felt like she was going to throw up because her father's hands made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. She closed her eyes and willed it to be over, trying to forget where she was and who she was with.   
  
'Let it be over, let it be over,' she chanted over and over in her mind. 'Let it be over, let it be over, let it be over.'  
  
But the end never came and when the end finally came all that was left was a broken doll and the words: 'let it be over' echoing in the dark recesses of her mind.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Serenity struggled against her father's hold as he and a friend pinned her down on the ground and another friend began to work her clothes off while the others undid their belts. She started to cry when one of them began to move in and out of her. By the time the third one had started she had run out of tears and just lay there her eyes closed.   
  
'Let it be over, let it be over,' echoed in her mind. 'Let it be over, let it be over, let it be over.'   
  
"What the fuck are you bastards doing to her?" demanded a furious voice.  
  
"Tristan!" she screamed, before everything went black.  
  
Serenity awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.   
  
"Tristan?" she asked softly.   
  
"It's okay," said Tristan taking a seat next to her. "They won't bother you again."  
  
"Tristan what do you mean?" asked Serenity.  
  
Tristan didn't say anything he just kissed her gently.  
  
TBC 


	14. What!

Children of the Night 14  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
        Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
"What happened after that?" asked Yami softly, his arms wrapped protectively around the Gravedigger Princess.   
  
"Not long after I turned my four, my father killed my mother before killing himself."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Yami, pushing her bangs from her eyes and kissing her cheek.   
  
"It's okay," said Arora kissing his lips. "He can't get to me now. He can't get to me, anymore."  
  
Yami embraced her in his arms and began to rock her back and forth, "so it's over now?"  
  
"No," whispered Arora. "It will never be over, because he can still reach me in my dreams."  
  
"Then I will have to make sure that he can not reach you," whispered Yami, laying down in the bed and bringing her with him. "Even in your dreams, I will stay until he can never touch you again."  
  
"Thank you," whispered Arora kissing his lips and then falling asleep wrapped in his arms.   
  
Yami stayed with her the rest of the night so he could scare away the shadows that would reach out to caress her with their scaring hands. The hands never reached her because every time they reached out for her; Yami's arms would tighten around her and that would be enough for them to leave her be. At least for the moment.  
  
Tristan's  
  
Joey dashed up the steps toward Tristan's apartment and opened the door slamming it closed. He came to a stop seeing his sister seating on his friend's coach wrapped in a blanket and sipping coffee.   
  
"What happened?" he asked Tristan when the other male stood up and walked over to him pulling him into the hallway.   
  
"I found her father and his bastard friends raping her," said Tristan softly.  
  
"What did you do to them?" asked Joey.   
  
"I made sure none of them could touch you or her again," said Tristan.   
  
"Please tell me you didn't kill them," said Joey, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to say something else when the doorbell rang and he excused himself to get it.  
  
"Yes?" he asked opening the door for two police officers.  
  
"Are you Tristan Taylor?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Yes," said Tristan opening the door wider.  
  
"You are under arrest," said the other one walking into the room and placing the cuffs on his wrists.   
  
"For what?" demanded Joey as Serenity jumped to her feet.  
  
"Murder," said the first cop walking out the door leading Tristan away between him and the other one.  
  
Next Day  
  
It was lunch time at Mokuba's school and all the students were outside playing on the playground or seating on benches or under trees eating their lunch. Things were going good for Mokuba, his brother had proposed to Pernia last night so that they could continue to see each other despite her tight ass father and she had moved in with them permanently. They would marry each other a few years into college and everything would be fine, her father would no longer be able to reach her.   
  
"Stupid jack ass," came a female voice breaking into his thoughts.  
  
Mokuba looked up and saw the younger sister of Umi, a girl who was a member of his brother's rival gang; the girl's name was Mizu. She was a shrew, a cute shrew but a shrew none the less. The girl was currently beating up one of the boys in the class above them. If Mokuba didn't hate her sister so much he would actually probably like Mizu. But aside from the fact that she was who she was, she was also a girl and girls are icky.   
  
"I think you've beaten him up enough," said Mokuba, walking up to them and staring down at the black and blue male.   
  
"Stay outtta this rich boy," scowled Mizu, bringing her leg back to kick the fallen male again.  
  
"Leave him alone Mizu," said Mokuba, standing in front of him.  
  
"Fine," said Mizu. "I guess I will just have to beat you."  
  
Mizu lunged at Mokuba, tackling him to the ground slugging him in the cheek. With a snort Mokuba rolled them over onto the ground and grabbed her hair slamming it into the ground. Grunting Mizu slammed her foot up and knocking her knee into Mokuba's stomach.   
  
"Fight, fight, fight," chanted the children crowding around the two children rolling around on the ground.   
  
Two of the male teachers dashed out onto the field and pushed through the students pulling Mizu off of Mokuba.   
  
"Get your hands off of me," shouted Mizu squirming about in his arms like she had lost her mind.   
  
The teacher was having problems trying to hold her because she was jerking about so much and screaming bloody murder. Another male teacher had to help him by grabbing her legs. Together the two of the teachers carried a kicking and screaming Mizu while the other male teacher dragged Mokuba into the principle's office.   
  
The secretary called their siblings while the teachers tried to calm down Mizu, without much success.  
  
High School  
  
Umi hurried out of the school building the moment the last bell rang and climbed on her bike pulling her helmet on she started it up and headed towards the school her little sister attended. She pulled into the drive and parked her bike in front of the building and hurried into the building pulling her helmet off as she went. The moment she walked into the school a limo pulled up behind the bike and Seto stepped out of the back walking into the school.   
  
Umi walked into the principle's office and ignoring the woman in the front desk walked into the teacher's lounge where she could hear her sister's screaming.   
  
"That's enough I am here now," said Umi shoving the teachers away and taking her sister into her arms.   
  
"Are you the girl's guardian?" asked a woman in a business suit.  
  
"Yes," said Umi looking at the woman strangely. "Why?"  
  
"I am from Child Social Services," said the woman taking her sunglasses off.   
  
"Hi," said Umi, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I am afraid that this will be the last time you will see your sister," said the woman the moment Seto came into the room.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Umi.  
  
"The city as decided that you are no longer allowed to be the legal guardian of your sister."  
  
"What?!" said Umi her eyes darkening.   
  
"Your sister is now in the custody of the state until you can prove yourself as a responsible guardian."  
  
Umi stood there holding her younger sister in shock letting the words sink in.   
  
'This can't be happening,' thought Umi her grip tightening on Mizu as they walked into the principle's office. 'I can't believe this is happening.'  
  
Author's Notes: I have some more descriptive lemons up on another site and you can find it here.   
  
http:shadedpathway.carouselgarden.net/eFiction1.1/viewstory.php?sid=138 


	15. Blood

Children of the Night 15  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
        Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
Seto walked into his bedroom and told Mokuba to go to his room before Seto decided on a punishment. He hurried to his room eager to check in on Pernia, she had been withdrawn ever since her father had ordered Seto to stay away from her and him by a court order and the proposal he had made to her so he could continue to see her.   
  
"Pernia," he said, walking into the room and turning the light on. "Pernia where are you?"   
  
His radio was on playing soft classical music, so he knew she was home the bathroom light was on so he threw his trench coat on the bed and headed into the room expecting to see her bathing. She wasn't bathing, she wasn't even showering she was on the floor he razor under her unmoving hand and blood spilling from her wrists.   
  
"Pernia!" he shouted, running to her side and picking her limp body up. "Pernia, wake up!" He shouted slapping her cheek gently. "Damn!" he cursed when he took in her pale skin and her blue lips.   
  
Lowering her to the ground and began to do CPR to try and get her to start breathing again.   
  
"Seto what is it?" asked Mokuba, running into the room.  
  
"Mokuba," shouted Seto, pulling away to press down on her chest. "Call the hospital tell them we have an eighteen year old female bleeding to death hurry!"  
  
"Right!" said Mokuba, running to Seto's bedside table and picking up the phone dialing the hospital.  
  
"Come on Pernia," whispered Seto, brushing her hair from her face. "Wake up, please God wake up. I love you," he whispered, pulling her against his chest his tears trickling onto her skin; somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear faint breathing and an even fainter heartbeat. "I need you."  
  
Two heartbeats slowly began to beat out of time with each other and two exhales of breath mingled separately one after the other in the still air of misery; waiting for the sound of the ambulance to come. Slowly ever so slowly the heart beat of the woman began to beat in time with the male holding her and her breath started to become more even with ever passing second.  
  
"Mind telling me why I have to come with you?" asked Arora, while they made their way through the deserted school yard to the abandoned science building.   
  
"Because," said Yami, turning around and embracing her for a soul searing kiss. "I need my lucky charm; besides after this we are training later on tonight after I finish this."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that training isn't what you have in mind?" asked Arora, returning the kiss.   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Yami, smirking while they continued back up the hill toward the science building.   
  
The moment they entered the science building the lights were turned on and Yakoma was standing on the rafters with Haria seating at his feet straddling the beam.   
  
"Looks like she is in one of her favorite positions," said Yami under his breath. Arora cast him a look that said, 'and how would you know?'. "I will explain later princess."  
  
"In bed?" taunted Yakoma.   
  
"Can we just get this over with?" asked Haria.   
  
"Fine," said Yami. "Yakoma get your ass down here so we can fight."  
  
"Let's do this," said Yakoma leaping down to land in front of Yami and Arora.   
  
Yakoma and Yami moved into fighting positions as Arora got out of the way and watched them from the stairs leading towards a balcony. She watched as Yami made the first move and slammed his fist into Yakoma's head. The male stumbled back and slammed his own fist into Yami's check and then his stomach. Yami bent over the other man's fist and then jerked upwards bringing his fist up into Yakoma's jaw and then again in between his eyes.   
  
Yakoma stumbled back and tried to get the tears from his eyes. He growled and started to circle Yami looking for an opening. He found one and lunged forward towards his open back; Yami dodged and took the punch in his side instead of in the back.   
  
Arora was so busy watching the two men fight she didn't notice that Haria was sneaking up behind her with a dagger, until it was too late. She screamed the moment the blade slammed into her side and jerked it out running off into the shadows. Yami and Yakoma whirled from their battled and turned to see her slowly drop to her knees before gunfire rocked the building. Yami whirled to see Yakoma holding a smoking gun Yami lunged for the gun only to be slammed in the side of the head with the barrel. For the brief minute that he saw stars Yakoma got away.  
  
"Arora," whispered Yami, rushing towards the fallen girl. "Hold on sweetie, everything is going to be okay."  
  
Seto was seating in a chair by Pernia's bedside watching as she had to breathe with the help of a respirator, when he got the news. He left her in the care of his younger brother and hurried into the waiting room where his leader was standing in the shadows watching her cousin and his gang hurry into the room demanding to know what was going on.   
  
"Do you know how she is?" he asked, leaning beside his leader.   
  
"I shouldn't have brought her with me," said Yami ignoring the question.   
  
"Its not like you knew this was going to happen," said Seto.   
  
"No," said Yami. "But we both know people not involved in a gang fight always somehow get injured in the crossfire."  
  
Seto sighed he knew that too be true, because had it not been for him Pernia wouldn't have a wound in her shoulder from getting shot. Ever since the eighth grade they had been very close but it wasn't until they were coming home from a sort of date that everything changed. She had been shot when they had walked passed enemy territory; the thing is the shot had been meant for him. It was that, that allowed her to come into the gang. Her appearance had started the first of the fights between the females; Yami should have none that it would have caused problems but loyalty such as that could not go ignored. It had taken Pernia awhile to get used to the rush of things but she had made Seto proud, very proud.   
  
"What did you tell the doctors?" asked Seto.  
  
"She had gotten into the crossfire of a gang fight," said Yami, which was technically the truth.   
  
"Does her cousin know you brought her in?"  
  
"I guess he does now," said Yami, nodding his head in the direction of Bakura as the white haired male stormed over to them. "Listen Gravedigger," began Yami, only to get cut off be a slug to his cheek.   
  
"You fucking bastard!" shouted Bakura, the entire room going silent enough that one could hear a pin drop. "What the fuck was my cousin doing with you this late at night."  
  
"Well," said Yami. "If you must know we were on a date."  
  
"What?" growled Bakura, grabbing Yami's shirt. "Did you just say?"  
  
"Me and Arora have been dating each other for awhile," said Yami detaching himself from Arora's grasp.  
  
"How long of awhile?" asked Bakura.   
  
"We started at some point during the project," said Yami.  
  
"I am not through with you," whispered Bakura flatly.  
  
"Are you going to kill your own cousin?" taunted Seto.  
  
"I do not sink to your level," said Bakura, in Seto's ear. "I know how your adoptive father really died."  
  
Seto froze, his blood running cold, "what are you going to do about that information?" he hissed.   
  
"We shall see how you play your cards right," said Bakura darkly.   
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Seto.   
  
"You and your bitches meet me and my gang in the old science building," said Bakura. "Tomorrow after school and I will explain everything then I have some information you might find interesting."  
  
"Fine," growled Yami. "You better not back stab me."  
  
"I have someone else to worry about killing aside from you," said Bakura turning around. "I suggest you go see your bitch Slypher."  
  
Seto blinked and watched the white haired male disappear down the hall. One thought flashed through his mind and that was how did the Gravedigger Lord know about Pernia.  
  
Next day  
  
Yami was waiting for the Gravediggers with only a few members of his gang: Joey, Seto, Duke, Mako, Tristan, Mai, and Tea. Haria and Nikushimi were no where to be found and Pernia was still recovering in the hospital from cutting herself open last night. It was five minutes after school and so far they hadn't heard or seen a sign from any of the Gravediggers.  
  
"They aren't coming," said Tea, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a drag of her cigarette. "The bastard probably lied and is probably going to set the damn building on fire."  
  
"You are paranoid Tea," said Mai, running her hands through her hair. "Although I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
"Nice to know you trust us," said Bakura, walking into the building followed by the other members of his gang aside from Umi who was dealing with the State lawyers wanting to take her baby sister away.  
  
"What took you so long bastard?!" demanded Yami.  
  
"I didn't give a specific time," said Bakura scowling.   
  
"Who gives a fuck," snarled Seto, before a fight could break out between the two leaders. "Let's just get on with this so I can go back to the hospital and look after Pernia."  
  
"Speaking of the Amazon," said Bakura, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. "I have some information you might be interested in."  
  
"What?" asked Seto, his blue eyes narrowed into anger slits.  
  
"Your little bitch was nearly killed by someone in your gang."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?" retorted Arashi.   
  
"How do you know that the little bitch tried to kill her?!" demanded Mai.   
  
"I would think it would be obvious," muttered Okami. "The whole damn school knows she wants to nail Kaiba."  
  
"Cut the bullshit and get to why we are here," snapped Joey.   
  
"Simple," said Bakura. "I happen to know for a fact that two of your bitches betrayed you for the same gang that killed my cousin; so lets say that you and me join forces for a little payback."  
  
"Why should I?" asked Yami bored.   
  
"So, I guess you don't care that two of your bitches are fuckin Yakoma and his men?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," said Yami.  
  
"Are you going to tell him or should I?" asked Arashi.  
  
"How did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
"Just do it," said Arashi. "Or I will."  
  
"If we win I might consider letting you date my cousin," said Bakura flatly.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Yami raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura, before muttering something along the lines of he would have to look into castration procedures first.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Yami shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The entire group sweat dropped at the sudden willingness of Yami to join forces with Bakura.   
  
"What is the plan?" asked Seto, before things got any weirder.  
  
"Simple," said Bakura smirking. "We go in and don't live until they are all dead."  
  
"What out leader is trying to say," said Malik rolling his eyes. "Is that we really don't have one."  
  
"Wonderful," said Seto shaking his head. "I am surrounded by morons."  
  
"I am sure your girlfriend would love to argue that thought," said Isis. "But at the moment let's get to the more important things."  
  
"Right," Said Joey. "Like what the girls are going to be cooking while we boys fight."  
  
"Say that again," said Mai, slapping him in the back of the head.   
  
"Just kidding Mai," said Joey rubbing his head.  
  
"Seriously," said Seto. "What is the plan?"  
  
"This," said Bakura his eyes flashing with a dangerous seriousness.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Just one more chapter to go and I will work on another A/U. Oh and hopefully Hunters will be updated this week. 


	16. Final Battle

Children of the Night 16  
  
Author's Notes: Yami is the leader of a gang called the Slyphers; Bakura is the leader of a rival gang that answer to the name Gravediggers. However, by some strange twist of fate these rival gangs will be brought together when Yami meets Bakura's cousin Arora. Things become complicated when the two slowly become attracted to each other. Will anyone survive the war that ensues or will the arrival of a rival gang to both the Slyphers and the Gravediggers be enough for them to set aside their differences?  
  
Anyways thanks to Lady Kyia for helping me get my muse off the ground and into flight. Another thanks goes to her for helping me with descriptions and other such things. Oh and she wrote the fight scene between Yami, Duke, and Mako. Her writing is great check her stuff out. Also thanks to Lizeth whose excellent picture of Yami as a punk gave my muse the inspiration to write this story. Check out her picture here. shout out to Jlf for the gang info. Oh yeah another thing all of the gang are around the same age.  
  
The new group decided to make their challenged known by just letting Malik and Joey walk into Yakoma's territory and shot two of the members (boy that is just so direct and so guy). Then with that deed done they left a note tied to a rock and hurried back to the old science building dodging bullets with a skill that would have impressed any football coach.   
  
Haria walked up to the rock and picked it up before handing it over to Yakoma. The male gang leader took it and untied the string wrapped around the rock ripping the note away from the rock he opened it and started reading it.   
  
'Yakoma,  
  
If you and your bitches have the nerve come to the old science building at midnight tonight. We have some scores to settle with you and your men. By the way tell the back stabbing bitches they won't be spared just because they are female.'   
  
"Well then," said Yakoma slowly, his voice dark and twisted and drunk from a rising rush (in more ways then one). "It would seem that our dear little friends want to play a game. What do you say boys and girls shall we play their little game?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," cooed Haria, over the cheers of the rest of the gang. "I can wait to spill some blood."  
  
"Especially the blood of the Slypher King for rejecting you?" asked Yakoma, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Of course," sneered Haria, with the bitterness of a woman scorned.   
  
"I do believe that you will find your revenge most enticing," promised Yakoma.   
  
"I am counting on it," said Haria, in his ear.  
  
"How sweet," snarled Nikushimi. "It is almost enough to make me sick."  
  
"I am not the one that tried to kill a member of our gang," snapped Haria, turning to look at the other female.  
  
"I didn't see you shedding any tears over her near death," spat Nikushimi, before pushing her bangs from her eyes.   
  
"At least I didn't try and kill one of them while I was still apart of the gang!"  
  
"No, you just screwed around with other gang leaders!"  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies," said Yakoma, before the two girls could get into a cat fight. "Let's not argue about this and work on how to take out the Slyphers and their new friends the Gravediggers."  
  
The former Slypher Amazons glared at each other before storming away towards opposite ends of the territory their eyes dark with loathing for each other.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
It was two hours till midnight and Seto was seating by Pernia's bed watching her sleep. She was still pale, although she could now breathe without the aide of machines; the only thing was she now had a very high fever and he had to keep a cool cloth on her forehead at all times. Mokuba was asleep in a chair using his jacket as a pillow and one of Seto's trench coats as a blanket. Seto sighed and ran his hands through her now tangled hair. Bending over her bed he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and gently caressed her face.  
  
"Wait for me, my sweet," he whispered, his voice like the summer rain. "I will return to claim you as my own."  
  
That said Seto left her room leaving her in the care of Mokuba and the personal nurse waiting to take over and went to wait on Bakura and Yami; the two males were in the Gravedigger Princess' room she was probably the only thing they would agree on. He leaned against the wall of the open door and listened to the beeping of the machines that were helping to keep the young woman alive, but for how long was the real question. The doctors had already said that she might now survive the night, although if she did survive then she would make a full recovery.   
  
Yami and Bakura stood side by side staring down at the young woman; she was pale and unmoving aside from the gentle rise and fall of her chest as the machines helped her to breathe. Bakura mused briefly on the fact that the young woman looked like a living doll, well living might be a long shot. He sighed and gently brushed her hair away from her mouth and winced; she was paler then the white sheets she was tucked into and with her black hair she looked like a zombie or maybe even a ghost. He shifted his eyes and took in the site of the Slypher King out of the corner of his eyes he had never seen the other male this close to tears. Then again he was having a hard time fighting back his own tears.   
  
'Don't worry cousin' thought Bakura, clenching his fists at his sides. 'I will get vengeance for what that bastard and his new bitch did to you, we will pay him back. I know you don't like the thought of revenge but you aren't around to object, so I don't have to worry about hurting your feelings.'  
  
Yami stared down at Arora and found it hard to believe that the Gravedigger Princess was fighting for her life. He had been surprised that she hadn't been in this position before with who her cousin was; then again perhaps that was the reason she hadn't been in this position before her cousin was one of the most feared gang members in the area. Besides with Malik and Marik being who they were they probably had some of the lesser gang scared shitless.   
  
'Don't worry princess,' thought Yami, staring at her with compassion. 'We will win and when we do I plan to claim my prize.'  
  
After a few more minutes of silence the two males left the room and joined Seto out in the hall, then together they walked side by side down the hall and out of the hospital the staff and visitors moving out of their way and whispering to each other about the dark aura surrounding them.  
  
Midnight  
  
It was getting closer to midnight and Slyphers and Gravediggers were pacing the floor of the old science building: water was dripping from its leaky roof because it had just started to storm and the wind was blowing through the cracks in the windows, ceiling, and walls resulting in the wind to make a howling sound. The women were getting antsy and kept a look out from the rafters watching for any signs of Yakoma and his men and the two Slypher Amazons that had betrayed their leader and gang.   
  
When the clock struck the midnight hour there was no sign of Yakoma and his gang and Yami and the others were starting to wonder if they had chickened out.  
  
"Do you think they are coming?" asked Joey, taking a drag of his cigarette.   
  
"I am hoping that he does show up," said Yami, surviving the ruins of the science building.   
  
"He will come," said Bakura, walking up to them. "If only to prove that he isn't a coward. If he truly isn't one that is."  
  
"He comes," said Tea, her voice rising to carry over the howl of the wind and the pounding of the rain on the building.  
  
"I told you he would come," said Bakura, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Let's go greet him then," said Yami smirking.  
  
With twisted grins the three males walked down the steps leading towards the entrance and were joined by the other males; while the females watched from the rafters bracing themselves on the vertical beams for support. They watched as Yakoma and his men walked into the building and the two groups stared each other down.   
  
"How do you want to do this?" asked Yakoma, his arm draped around Haria's shoulders.   
  
"I see your taste in females hasn't improved," smirked Yami.  
  
"At least mine is willing to bed me," taunted Yakoma.  
  
Bakura growled in warning as Yami narrowed his eyes his dark eyes flashing.   
  
"Can we get on with this?" asked Bakura, after a long moment of silence. "I would like to finish this before I am old and gray!"  
  
"With pleasure," taunted Yakoma. "Now, how do you suggest we do this?"  
  
"You will fight me," said Bakura, taking precedence as Arora's cousin over the fact that Yami was Arora's lover.  
  
"Fine," said Yakoma, releasing Haria. "And whichever of us wins, wins the whole thing and the other side as to back down, everyone."  
  
"Fine," said Bakura. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
Bakura and Yakoma walked to the center of the room with the other males forming a tight circle around them, Haria and Nikushimi standing on the outskirts. The two youths slowly began to circle one another searching for an opening; Bakura found the first one and danced forward removing a switch blade from his belt and going for Yakoma's side. The youth leapt backwards gracefully and removed his own switchblade from his cuff flicking the blade out and lunging for Bakura getting his shirt but no blood.   
  
Bakura laughed and danced backwards ducking when Yakoma went for his face leaving himself wide open for attack. Bakura lunged forward digging his blade into the other male's ribcage and jerking it out; then while Yakoma was still in pain he moved in again this time going for the heart. The moment Bakura moved the blade from his chest Yakoma dropped to the floor dead.  
  
"I have beaten your leader," said Bakura, returning the blade to his belt. "As agreed you will remove yourself."  
  
Bakura turned his back on Yakoma's gang however, leaving was the one thing they had no intention of doing. One of the males moved forward and pulled out his own switchblade.  
  
"Bakura!" shouted Malik, in warning.   
  
Bakura whirled around and before he could make a move a gun shot filled the room. The group of males looked up to see the females had surrounded them from the rafters and had pulled out guns.   
  
"Things will be carried out according to what as been laid out by Yami and Yakoma!" shouted Mai from the rafters. "The next one to go against that contract will be shot and I guarantee we will not miss!"  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Meanwhile in a hospital bed not far from there two eyes belonging to a pale young woman fluttered and then finally opened.  
  
A week later  
  
Arora was closer to recovering from her wounds although she still had to stay in the hospital for awhile longer. Pernia was finally allowed to go home and was relived to hear that her father had died of an overdose courtesy of some loan sharks; living her the inheritor of her father's fortune and her free to marry Kaiba. She was even more relived to hear that Nikushimi had been sentenced to prison for attempting to murder Pernia. She and Seto couldn't wait to get married and were currently expecting a baby, so college was going to be put off for awhile for Pernia.   
  
Tristan's parents returned home to discover that he was currently in trouble with the law again; so, they hired the best lawyer and managed to get him off on the fact that he had killed them to protect Serenity. So, he had been released with a warning and ask for Mizu and Umi. Duke, who had been kinda eyeing Umi for awhile, convinced his mother, who worked for the state in the child welfare department to let the sister's stay together; since after all no one but Umi could even come close to controlling Mizu. So needless to say everyone lived happily ever after; well almost everybody the rest of Yakoma gang, including Haria and Nikushimi were in jail.   
  
A month later  
  
Yami and Arora walked into a club followed by the rest of the group and immediately began to jump around to the beat of the music. The Slyphers and Gravediggers had decided to become brother gangs. Yami and Arora were currently the hottest couple in Domino and everyone knew it. They were hotter then Seto and Pernia when they had first announced their relationship and they had been very hot. Right now though the group were working on preparing for college and the future but still every now and then got together to raise a little hell. They would always be Children of the Night and rulers of the underworld. They were young and in love with each other and the night and they wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
THE END!  
  
Now which one should I work on next?  
  
1) Detective Sergeant Yami lead his men into the abandoned mansion with his gun pointed in front of him. He motioned for his men to spread out and search the entire mansion. He and a small group of men moved to the left while the others moved to the right. They kicked open the doors as one and moved into the mansion searching for any signs of drugs or the missing girls.   
  
Yami looked around the room he was searching and carefully checked in the bathroom, the closet, behind the curtains, and under the bed. He cursed when he didn't find anything or anyone.   
  
"Damn," he cursed into the wire attached to the collar of his black leather coat. "Anyone find anything?"  
  
"Nope," came the responses of his team.   
  
Yami uttered another curse and looked around the room relaxing the gun slightly but keeping his eyes and ears peeled.   
  
"Yami!" said Joey his best friend.   
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
"I hear something in the basement."  
  
"Let's check it out," said Yami leaving the room and meeting Joey in the hallway by the door toward the basement.   
  
Together the two males kicked down the door and descended into the basement what they saw there made them stop in their tracks.   
  
"Oh my God," whispered Joey lowering his weapon.  
  
2)   
  
Yami Senso could not believe he had gotten into this predicament. He stared at the stainless steel table at the police office in front of him; he was trying to ignore the stern look of the officer on the other side of the table, Joey Wheeler. Yami was being charged with something that he hadn't committed, someone had framed him, of that he was certain.   
  
"Mr. Senso," said Joey firmly. "If you do not help me, then I can't help you. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."  
  
"I told you officer," said Yami dully. "I was no where near the girl."  
  
"I know Yami," sighed Joey dropping the formality. "But you have yet to provide an alibi for that and without an alibi we can not pull out witnesses that can affirm your claim."  
  
"I can not give you witnesses because I was alone," said Yami his eyes fixed now leaving the table.   
  
"Joey," said a new voice as the door room opened and Yugi, a top attorney, walked into the room followed by a woman.  
  
Yami's head snapped up and her took in the new comers. The male had hair that seemed to like his except the yellow wasn't has wild. He was wearing a brown business suit and a white button up shirt with a dark purple tie. He wore wire rimmed glasses over wide yet intelligent purple eyes and his face was set in a firm mask of confidence. The woman that had walked in with him wearing a tight black skirt that showed off her great legs and slim waist, a midnight blue button up blouse that showed some cleavage, she was also wearing a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and her long legs were made even longer by the black pumps she was wearing. Her keen sapphire blues eyes swept the room taking in the officer and Yami, her long black hair was pulled back into a French Twist. There was only one word that Yami could think of that would even come close enough to describe her, ethereal.  


End file.
